


touch

by stylesruin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Love, Love Triangles, Magic, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesruin/pseuds/stylesruin
Summary: "so, what? am I just here for you to touch?"Valkyrie Rockwood has struggled all her life to manage her abilities. 'Manage' translating to she hid away, homeschooled by her parents ever since she could remember. Upon her parent's tragic deaths, she's forced to live with her closest living relative who despises the fact that Valkyrie has her powers and the fact that she has not attended school. Immediately he enrolls her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Valkyrie struggles at first, but with the help of headmaster and old friend Albus Dumbledore, she's able to live a semi-normal life as a student. While Dumbledore's help has been amazing, she's discovered other things and people at Hogwarts that have surprised and even amazed her.Touch follows Valkyrie's journey through Hogwarts and the adventures and relationships she finds herself in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my story!  
> This is something I started writing for fun but I started to really like it... and decided why not post it? It's nothing too crazy, the writing is not immaculate or anything, but I've fallen in love with the characters and the story so here we are.  
> Hope you enjoy it:,)
> 
> I'm absolutely awful with introductions but I promise I have so much planned for Valkyrie, it's going to be a wild ride!
> 
> 𝖙𝖔𝖚𝖈𝖍  
> 

Sheltered would be a pretty good definition of my life. Ever since I was born I've lived a sheltered life, and while I despised it, I don't think it could have been any other way.

For as long as I can remember I've been different, but it wasn't just that I was a witch. I mean, both of my parents were well respected in the wizarding community, and I drew from their powers to be the amazing witch I am today.

The thing that made me different was something else, something I could do without a wand, something I could do with a mere touch.

My parents didn't know what to think of it at first... they just thought I was a good guesser—that I guessed or I saw what they got me for Christmas before I opened the gifts, or that I guessed trouble at my father's work the day before he was demoted from his position at the ministry... but it didn't explain when I predicted the death of my grandmother when I was seven.

We went for a visit, and all it took was a touch—the feeling of my hand resting upon her warm arm. The image came to my head immediately. Her, with her eyes wide open sitting on the couch we sat on at that exact moment.

My parents were appalled by what I told them, but when we heard the news the next day they decided to look into my ability more.

Dumbledore was there later that afternoon, having received the urgent message from my mother who served on the Wizengamont alongside him. She confided in him, not fully trusting the Ministry to offer her an accurate explanation.

I can still remember the way his blue eyes looked at me. He wasn't frightened like my parents had been, he looked at me with kind eyes and sat before me.

"Valkyrie? My name is Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you." I watched as he held his hand out for me to take.

Hesitantly, I reached out and took his hand as I looked up into his eyes. Suddenly I could see an image in my head, a large room filled with tables and students. The ceiling was transparent, allowing a view of dark and stormy rain clouds above.

 _'I'm thinking of the Great Hall at Hogwarts._ '

I could hear the man speak, and even though my mind was on the hall before me, I could tell he didn't say it aloud.

"Is the storm dangerous?" I question, pulling myself from the beautiful image of the storming ceiling to focus completely on the man in front of me.

He raises his eyebrows. Looking down at me in amazement through his half-moon spectacles.

 _'It is not, it is merely magic._ '

I smile at his words, and he returns it in full.

Still holding my hand the man turns away towards my parents, "Worry not, Isabel. She is gifted."

However as soon as his focus was off of me, his hand still firmly attached to mine, I was able to see further.

_It’s dark and snowing outside. Dumbledore stood in a circular room, objects and portraits decorating every free space. He's looking out the narrow window, but his face was contorted in worry, a frown etched on his face. He looked years older, and there was the smallest cut dripping blood on his left cheekbone._

_He let out a sigh as he turned away from the window._

_"Voldemort has returned." He states, a look of complete and utter defeat upon his face. I cringe as a loud scream pierces through the room._

I rip my hand away from the man in front of me as I'm brought out of the trance. I stumble backwards slightly and look up to meet the man's shocked face.

My throat aches, and I realize that it was my own scream that brought me back.

"Valkyrie, what happened?" Dumbledore asks me softly.

Catching my breath, I looked to my parents who stood a couple of feet away. I didn't want them to hear it for some reason. So I leaned in close to Dumbledore. He met me halfway, and I whispered the words he spoke in the vision.

Once he heard my words he slowly pulled away, to where he could look at me. He looked as though he were in deep thought, and slightly startled. He met my eyes after a moment and offered me a small almost unnoticeable nod—as though thanking me for not announcing my findings in front of my parents.

After that night I was kept away from the outside world. I was home schooled on wizardry and my parents tried to help me control my gift, but with little luck.

On occasion Dumbledore would visit and check in on me. Even though he involved himself greatly with me learning control over my power, he never offered me his hand again.

I thought about that as I stood on the 9 ¾ platform overlooking the Hogwarts Express. I was now fourteen, fifteen in a month, and it would be my first time going to Hogwarts.

I actually hadn't seen Dumbledore since my tenth birthday. It's as though he forgot about me.

I wonder if he even heard about my parent's death this past spring? Or if he did but didn't care enough to check in.

Sighing, I look around at all the happy families surrounding me. It makes my stomach ache as I watch them.

 _Should I have told them?_ I ask myself.

It's the question that comes to mind every time I think of my parents. Even though, as I think it, I know the answer. One of the things Dumbledore told me was that what I saw, my visions, never lied and would never change.

So had I warned my parents, it wouldn't have mattered.

I take a deep breath, and pull along the old trunk my grandpa lent me to the train. He had been appalled when I came to his care and told him I was homeschooled. He said that any underage in his house would attend school—and so here I am.

As I weaved around people, I passed a rather peculiar group. There were four around my age surrounded by an array of different people, and even a large black dog. I raised my eyebrows slightly at the sight but quickly walked by.

As I passed, the dog happily ran around the group, nearing me slightly, and causing its tail to brush the top of my hand. I kept walking as the vision filled my brain.

I saw a man, he has long dark hair and a matching beard. He battled mercilessly against a shadowed person I could not see.

Suddenly, he was hit with a streak of green, and I could see him falling falling... and then he was gone.

I let out a shaky breath as the vision finished, glancing over my shoulder slightly to look at the dog again. A dark-haired boy was petting him on the head with a large smile. An _animagus_ , I consider, there's no other way I'd be able to see his future.

When I finally get to the train I push away all the thoughts of the black dog's identity. Letting out a huff I toss a handful of my dark blonde hair behind my shoulder before lifting the trunk onto the train.

I felt eyes on me from every which way as I walked down the corridor. I didn't blame them, considering I'm an unrecognizable face yet I'm definitely not a first year.

I walked for some time looking for an empty compartment but quickly realized that I would have no such luck. I ended up settling down on the far opposite side of a compartment where a lone girl sat. She had her face shoved into an upside-down magazine, and I don't even think she noticed me enter.

After shoving my trunk up top I sit down, taking a deep breath and squeezing my hands together in front of me anxiously— something I've got a habit of doing often. Once I get to Hogwarts I need to immediately find Dumbledore. I'm sure my presence will surprise him. My parents were always so against me coming to school.

As I'm looking down at my hands I can feel the train start-up, the whistle blowing as it began to pick up speed. After a minute or two, I hear the compartment door open and watch as a small group enters.

I look up and recognize one of them to be the dark-haired boy with the animagus. He had a pair of round glasses perched upon his nose as he looked around the compartment. His eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at the blonde in the corner, and then widening his eyes slightly as he reached me.

They weren't expecting anyone else in here I'm guessing.

"Hey, Luna," One of the newcomers speaks, looking towards the girl with a smile. She notices me after a second and offers me a smile too but I could tell she wasn't expecting me either. "d-do you guys mind if we join you?"

The other girl looked up, looking around at the full compartment before nodding. The group looks at me and I nod too, crossing my arms over myself, now able to reach my wand easier if the moment arises.

The girl takes a seat by Luna, and I watch the other two boys battle with themselves on where to sit. The boy I recognized ends up sitting by me while the other sits beside the red haired girl.

"Hi," the boy next to me says awkwardly. "I'm Harry."

"Valkyrie. Nice to meet you." I say, bowing my head slightly. It's one of the things I've taught myself to do in order to avoid handshakes or any sort of skin-contact form of greeting.

"Nice name," Harry smiles, pausing for a moment before looking around. "Um, that's Neville, Ginny, and... Luna."

They all greet me kindly and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. It's strange getting to know people your own age for once.

"Is this your first year?" The red headed girl, Ginny, asks.

"Um, yeah... Is it that noticeable?"

They all chuckle and I relax my arms, my fingers drifting away from the wand I had hidden safely on my side.

Harry speaks, "Did you transfer?"

"No, I was homeschooled."

"What year are you?"

I smile hearing Neville's voice for the first time. "Fifth."

Neville returns my smile with a small blush. "Harry and I are too, Ginny and Luna are fourth years."

I nod in interest, happy to already have met some people I'd be able to associate with later.

"Neville, what is that?" Ginny asks as Neville pulls out a small potted object.

"My gran gave it to me for my birthday, it's a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_." He states proudly, showing us all the plant that looked similar to a small cactus but covered with boils. "It's really rare. I've been dying to show it to Professor Sprout. It does a ton of stuff... here—"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as he reaches into his school bag and pulls out a quill. Suddenly feeling uneasy I reach for my wand.

My instincts prove right as he jabs the quill into the plant, and it gives out a nasty squeal before bursting.

 _'Protego_.'

A green liquid covers Neville's side of the compartment. The two girls next to him sit covered in sludge and stare at me in shock.

Harry looks over at me with his eyes wide. With a breath I lower my wand, having blocked the plant's sludge from hitting the two of us.

I frown slightly, not enjoying the looks I'm receiving. " _Scourgify_." I mumble, this time out loud, the spell making all of the green liquid disappear.

The three of them look down at themselves in shock. "Woah," Neville finally speaks. "How did you do that? I didn't hear you say anything..."

The others look at me closely and I shrug. "I-I just used a shield charm."

Harry's still looking at me amazed. "That was so fast, though. Good luck to anyone who tries to duel you."

They all let out a laugh and I painfully join them, putting my wand back into my cloak. Are people prone to dueling at Hogwarts, I wonder? I can't help the small smile rise to my lips at the thought. My parents taught me a lot of magic, and often my father would challenge me to a duel. He claimed he was the top boy at school when it came to dueling, but after years of surprise attacks I think I surpassed his title.

The smile I held fell slightly at the thought of my father. The vision I saw a month before their death coming to mind. Taking a breath and locking my hands together, I pushed out the memories and tried focusing on the chatter of the others in the compartment.

After a few minutes of them talking together, two more people enter the compartment. I look up and recognize them as the other two from Harry and Ginny's send-off group.

They glance at me curiously but shrug and jump into talking. I quickly find out their names are Ron and Hermonie and both are prefects.

I watch closely as Harry angrily reads a piece from Luna's magazine. I caught the title of the article. _Sirius Black—Villain or Victim_?

He flips the page and my eyes widen at the picture of Black they offered. It's the black dog from before. Sirius Black is an animagus, and Harry knows him.

The compartment door opens again after a couple of minutes and I can't help but facepalm at my brilliant choice in choosing a seat. I don't think I could have picked a more crowded one than this.

"What, Malfoy?" I hear Harry say beside me and I can't help but flinch slightly at the force of his words. This Malfoy character definitely isn't a friend of his.

"Manners, Potter. Or I'll just have to give you detention." I hear, and my head shoots up suddenly. _Did he just say Potter_? I look at Harry on my right as he stares at the newcomer angrily, and for the first time I notice the scar on his forehead.

Merlin.

I think back to the papers my grandpa would toss around the house over the summer and I immediately recall Harry's face on a handful of them, I even remember a little bit about what it said...

Eyes still wide, I dart my eyes away from Harry to the figure standing at the door. He was tall, pale blonde hair styled nicely on his head. And I could tell that his eyes were a light grey—I could tell this mostly because he was staring right at me.

I stare back, confused yet intrigued until he finally looks back to Harry. "So, Potter, second best to Weasley. Wonder how that feels."

"Shut up," The girl, Hermonie sneers. I look over to Harry and see his face full of disgust.

"Huh, I seem to have touched a nerve," The Malfoy kid smirks, "well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

My brain quickly makes the connection, and I quickly look to Harry and see his eyes flash. I look up to the pale-haired boy.

"Get out." I demand, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looks at me with a smirk, before turning to Harry. "Wow, Potter! Got yourself a— "

Before he could finish I pulled my want out.

 _'Depulso_.'

The boy is gone before he can utter another word. The people in the compartment gasp. The girl Hermonie looks at me in terror. "What did you do to him!?"

I furrow my eyebrows at her tone, confused about why she's angry. "What? I banished him from the compartment. If my calculations are correct, he should be at least seven carts down now."

"Y-you.." she starts, looking around at the others in the compartment. Obviously, no one else seemed as distraught about it. Harry next to me smiled widely and nodded, while Neville began raving about wanting me as a partner for charms.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure you're Gryffindor," Ron says with a smile, resulting in a shove from Hermonie.

"What?"

Everyone looks at me with disbelief, and Neville takes charge in telling me everything I needed to know and more. After a bit Harry nudges me slightly, making me flinch, but I don't get a vision. I only hear his words. _'I know how that feels.'_

He speaks to me, deciphering the thoughts I already heard. "Hey, just wanted to say that when I started at Hogwarts it was all new to me too. You'll get used to it."

I nod in appreciation. Though once he turns back to the others, I scoot myself closer to the wall and away from any possible touch.


	2. Valkyrie

When the train stopped, I peered out the window expecting to see the grand castle my parents used to talk about, but instead, I'm met with an array of trees and what looked to be shops.

Across from me, Neville notices my confusion. "We still have a way to the castle, we're in Hogsmeade now."

I let out an ah and stay in my seat while the others grab their trunks. Almost everyone but Harry has exited by the time I decide to stand, turning and reaching for my own trunk.

"Oh, here," Harry states, reaching over my head to retrieve it for me.

"No, it's ok, I—" His hand grazes mine in reach of the trunk and I flinch back as a vision fills my head. It was short and quick, due to the fact that it was a mere graze, but I could see it clearly.

Harry laid on the floor of a massive hall, broken and fragmented statues scattered around him as he struggled. His eyes were a vibrant eerie green, and his body seized. Suddenly he looked to the side. It was then I recognized Dumbledore standing, staring fearfully at the scene before him.

The vision subsided and Harry stood staring at me, his green eyes wide. I realized I had backed all the way up to the opposite wall, holding onto my hand as though his touch hurt me.

He remained staring at me in hurt confusion. I pulled my eyes away from his, in shame almost, and my eyes meet my trunk which he had pulled down for me. With a shaky breath, I reached out and grabbed it's handle. "Thanks," I whisper before speeding out of the compartment and towards the train's exit.

I swallow nervously once I get off the train and look around at the scene before me. On the left there were dark carriages attached to beast-like creatures. I was startled at first then I recognized them as thestrals. Very interesting.

A woman on the right was calling for first years, and gesturing down a different path. Furrowing my eyebrows at her I decided it would be more beneficial to ride in a carriage. I spot a man sorting a pile of trunks, students placing their belongings next to him. Trusting what I was seeing, I place mine among the pile before turning around.

Harry, having just gotten off the train was looking around the platform with his eyebrows furrowed. I knew immediately he was looking for me.

Frowning, I race to the closest carriage, quickly climbing in and taking a seat. I close my eyes, bringing a hand up to rub my eyes. I can't believe I haven't even been here for five minutes and already seen something like that.

I mentally cursed myself, before dropping my hand. Once I did I looked up and realized I wasn't alone in the carriage.

The boy Malfoy sat directly in front of me. He was looking at me sharply, angered and confused by my presence. Looking at him more clearly now, I realize he's actually quite nice looking. I notice there's also a girl sitting next to him— darting her eyes between me and the boy. And on my right, a third person sat. He had dark skin and close-cut hair, he looked kind and inviting—contrasting greatly with the Malfoy boy.

The silence was deafening, and before I could decide to jump ship the door slammed shut and I could feel the carriage start to move.

I hold my hands tightly together in my lap and look back at Malfoy to find his grey eyes already pinned on me. I'm sure he would be much better looking without a glare on his face. Annoyed with his attitude I sneer back at him, raising my eyebrows.

His face contorts in anger. "What's your fucking angle?"

The other two jump in shock at his voice. I continue to scowl at him, opening my mouth to reply but the boy next to me beats me to it. "What's your deal, Draco? She literally just jumped in. We had an empty seat."

Even though I was grateful, I don't look at the boy. Instead, I keep my eyes on Malfoy— or Draco, crossing my arms so I'd be able to reach my wand.

"My deal? Blaise, this is the bitch that blasted me into the third year's compartment." He sneers, looking angrily at him for a moment before returning to glare at me.

I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of me at his tone. What a baby. I quickly realize that laughing wasn't the thing to do. Draco's face flushes in anger and he quickly reaches for his wand, but I'm too fast.

The girl next to him gasps, and Draco freezes, my wand already pointing his way. "I can easily blast you to the third year's _carriage_ if you'd like," I smirk, watching his face contort even further.

The girl looks disgusted with me while the guy, Blaise, laughs beside me. "Holy shit! That was fast! Draco, take your hand off your wand!"

Still laughing Blaise gently nudges my shoulder, I try to refrain from flinching as his train of thought enters my head. _'Damn, hot and talented? Definitely going to need to get to know this girl.'_

"Nice one," he says out loud, his thoughts from before drifting from my mind, "but you should probably stand down too. He's just naturally an ass, you get used to it."

A smile spreads across my face at his words. My eyes flicker to him for a moment, before returning to Malfoy. I raise an eyebrow at his annoyed expression before lowering my wand and tucking it back into my cloak.

He relaxes slightly, but he still wore a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm Blaise, that's Pansy, and that's of course, the oh so charming, Draco." The boy beside me states. I pull my attention off of Draco.

"Valkyrie Rockwood," I smile to Blaise, I then point my gaze to Draco, emphasizing the next sentence. "a _pleasure_ to meet you all."

"Rockwood?" Blaise questions. "Wow, definitely pureblood. I don't think I've read a single chapter in our history book without that name popping up."

"I didn't know you could read." I hear Draco say. I glance over at him and he has a snarky expression on his face. When his eyes meet mine it quickly disappears.

"Ha! You definitely have me confused with Crabbe, maybe even Goyle. But I will admit I definitely don't read as much of it as I should..." he points his attention back to me. "So is this your first year?"

I nod. "I was homeschooled my first four years."

"Why come now?" Draco asks.

His face was still pinched as though he didn't enjoy talking to me, but I could tell he was interested all the same. I give him my best smile, thinking past all the sensitive details and settling for something I knew would piss him off. "Why not?"

I feel the carriage stop, and I'm delighted I'm able to escape. The doors bounce open and I turn to give Blaise a nod and smile before jumping out.

I walk forward a couple of feet, looking up at the castle before me. It was remarkable to say the least. Hordes of students climb out of their carriages and head though a stone arch and into the castle. Wanting to get a better look, I walk out of the way of the students.

So this is where my parents learned magic. This is where my father mastered dueling, and my mother excelled in potions. They hadn't ever really said much about Hogwarts—not enough to inspire me to demand I attend it as well. It was only ever mentioned in passing. I didn't even know Dumbledore was headmaster until my Grandpa told me.

As I stared up at the castle, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. Before I could cry out, I was pulled around. "What the hell is your game? Do you know how hard I could make your life here?"

Draco stands before me, his frame towering mine. His grey eyes are narrowed, and his face filled with hatred.

Anger begins to bubble within me, and I open my mouth to say something until I feel his grip on my arm. I pause, all the anger I felt before drifting away as I look down to where the boy holds onto my arm.

How can he... how am I not seeing anything?

I stare at his hand in awe, and I feel his grip loosen even more, realizing that's what I stared at. Before he can completely release me I use my opposite hand and place it gently over his.

Again, _nothing_.

Above me I hear him take a sharp breath. Ignoring him I wrap my fingers around his hand and pull it away from my arm. I lift my other hand to cup his in my own.

I study it, looking for anything wrong or different about it but I come up short. It's completely normal. His pale, almost translucent, skin was absolutely perfect.

Still testing it, I lift his hand up to my face, where I'm commonly most sensitive to touch. "What are you—" He starts.

I place the palm of his hand up to my cheek, letting the coolness of his flesh soak into my skin. Still, absolutely _nothing_.

The realization brings a smile onto my face. For the first time, I don't have to cringe away from a touch...

Chuckling slightly, I look up at the boy. He's peering down at me in a delicate confusion, his mouth slightly agape. As predicted, he looks much more handsome without a glare on his face.

I pull his hand from my cheek, holding it in my hand a moment longer before letting go. Even after releasing him, I receive no visions, no thoughts, no memories.

I wonder what my parents would say about this... then I realized that I needed to find Dumbledore immediately.

A smile still stinging my cheeks I slowly back away, looking up at Draco—who stared back at me in wonder and confusion—before racing into the castle after the other students from before. Not caring that I left the grey-eyed boy speechless.


	3. Valkyrie

It's a mystery to me how long I stayed outside since I arrived at the castle, but I'm sure it was long enough for the students to get to their rooms.

I hurry down the hallway and spot a large set of doors, one of which opens slightly to where I could hear something. I approach the door and pull it open.

"Rockwood, Valkyrie."

The second I enter the room; I hear my name announced. The room was actually a great hall. It looked familiar... and I realized that every single student at Hogwarts sat amongst the tables. At the far end of the room, a group of small students stood before a stool and an old brown hat. The woman who called my name stood waiting expectantly beside it.

The Sorting Ceremony. Neville told me about this... it's when new students get sorted into houses.

I start towards the woman and the front of the hall. All eyes are on me now. I recognize Harry and his friends sitting at one table, and Harry offers me a small smile, but I quickly look away not wanting to reciprocate it.

As I walk, I realized where I'd seen this place before. Glancing up slightly at the cloudy ceiling I nod. This is what Dumbledore showed me when we first met.

Speaking of, I realize that Dumbledore himself sat at a table. He faced the hat and all the students along with other adults who I'm guessing were the professors.

I looked right at him, and he looked back at me. He didn't seem surprised at all to see me here.

When I finally reach the woman, she held the hat up. Taking a breath, I sat on the stool facing the entire school. I noticed, before the hat covered my eyes, Draco Malfoy slipping into the hall.

With the hat over my head, I hear a low voice. ' _Hm, peculiar, peculiar indeed, Valkyrie.'_

I furrow my eyebrows as it continues. ' _Your parents were bright stars in their houses... now just where to put you... You're quite the learner, huh? Ravenclaw would definitely suffice. Oh, but there is so much of everything else, yes. Cunning, for sure. Would you fare in Slytherin?_ '

Having no idea what it means I say nothing, and the voice continues to ponder. ' _But your heart, so courageous, so daring... I think I'm going to have to go with—_ '

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheering erupts from the hall, and I feel the hat slip from the top of my head. A single row of tables cheered, its occupants wearing red and gold. I stand up hesitantly and walk down to join them.

Immediately, a couple of people pat their hands on my back and my mind is bombarded with contrasting images. There was one of a red-headed guy in a joke shop, replaced with a man's hands deep in a garden, replaced with an unrecognizable body lying on a marbled floor.

I cringe away from the touches slightly, and they quickly catch on, pulling away and talking to me instead. "Well how about this: a transfer! Don't often see them this late! What are you, sixth year? Fred, come take a look. Sixth year, yeah?"

I can't track the voice, my attention immediately being brought elsewhere. Grey eyes across the hall. Draco sits, looking at me curiously. Thinking of the miracle I discovered before with him, I smile.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be Gryffindor!" Neville yells, bringing my attention back to our table. "And, no, George, she's a fifth year."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I was going to guess." A third voice pipes in.

There's not much I can understand as the people around me chatter amongst themselves. In front, names are still being called out by the woman and being sorted into a house.

By the end of the sorting, some eating, and after a couple of announcements by both Dumbledore and another woman, we were all allowed to finish eating and find our dorms.

Following his announcements, I watch as Dumbledore exits the hall. I immediately stand, nodding off the questions being thrown my way before following after him. I'm honestly thankful to get away from the lunch table, away from any accidental bumps.

I race after Dumbledore, watching him enter a room hidden behind what appears to be a statue of a gargoyle. When I reach the statue, I notice that he left it ajar.

Entering, and climbing up a row of stairs, I reach another door which is also left ajar. I push the door open slightly and peer inside. I recognize the room, but I don't push my mind any further, instead, I look at the man standing behind the desk.

"Valkyrie. Thank you for joining me." Dumbledore speaks, turning around to face me. "Please, have a seat."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I listen, taking a seat in front of his desk. Before he can say anything, I decide that I want answers first. "Where have you been? Did you even hear?"

He takes a seat, locking his hands together on top of the desk. "Yes, Valkyrie. I heard about your parent's passing. How are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" I scoff. "That question would have meant a lot more had it been asked five months ago."

He looks down at his hands. I could tell he was ashamed of himself, but I didn't care. I was angry—livid even. All the thoughts I'd felt this past summer coming back, overshadowing any other emotion. I had no one to turn to after their death. The only person I had was my grandfather... who actually despises me. When I came to his care the first thing he asked was "did you not predict that?" spitefully referring to my prediction of his wife's death, my grandmother, years before.

"I... sincerely apologize for not being there, Valkyrie."

"But that's the thing, it wasn't just that you weren't there for that. You haven't been there for four years! I-I needed you." I can't stop my voice from breaking slightly at the last bit of my sentence.

Dumbledore looks up to me this time, his eyes full of sorrow, and I feel a twinge of regret for yelling. "I'm truly sorry. I..."

He drifts off slightly, as though he knew his words wouldn't be enough for me. As he turns I catch a glimpse of his cheek, and a small gasp leaves me.

It's the same cut I had in my vision all those years ago, scabbed over, and almost invisible. " _'Voldemort has returned_.'" I quote.

He looks up to me, pausing for a moment, as though to silently answer my question, before speaking. "I cannot change what I have done, Valkyrie. I never meant to leave you on your own. I should have remained a friend beyond my own problems."

Realizing now that Dumbledore had been absent because he had been dealing with this weighed on my heart. I feel shitty now having yelled at him. I even think about the papers I've seen with Harry Potter on the cover, with his 'outrageous claims.'

Even though I forgive him for dealing with this pressing issue, I can't help but tell him something that may make him feel worse, needing to get it off my chest.

"I-I needed you last December. I asked my mom to summon you but I don't know if you got it. That was the day I touched my father and saw their death. I couldn't tell when it was, but none-the-less I saw them dying too young... too soon."

I paused, watching his face crumple in sadness. My own eyes began to tear up but I had to finish. "After the night we met, you told me I should never share my vision with the person I got it from. So after I saw that I needed to talk to you. I couldn't talk to anyone else."

Dumbledore nods slowly. I can tell he's trying to find words to tell me, to make it better but I quickly shake my head. "It's ok, sir. I understand now."

After a long pause, he stands and walks to a cupboard across the room and pulls out a gold cloth bag. He returns to his seat and sets the bag down on the table.

"Once I heard you would be attending Hogwarts this year, I rushed to have these made for you." He opens the bag and pulls out a pair of red gloves.

I kindly accept them from him, feeling the soft material they're made from. I was grateful for the distraction, my mind still reeling at Dumbledore's confirmation that Voldemort has returned.

"They're enchanted. I, as well as some of my most trusted friends, charmed them. They should act as a barrier between you and your visions. While you wear them, your brain should not be infiltrated."

I take a sharp breath at the news and look down at the gloves in awe. I never expected there to be anything to prevent my visions... which reminds me I need to ask him about what happened with Draco.

Pushing that thought aside for the moment, I eagerly pull on the thin red gloves. I squeeze my fists a couple of times before looking up to Dumbledore. "I don't really feel anything."

"Well, I should hope not." He chuckles. Then, he holds his hand out for me. My eyes widen at the gesture and I look down at my gloves before reaching out and taking his hand.

As my hand touches his, I wait for anything to fill my mind. A vision, or even thoughts. But nothing comes.

And for the second time that day, my smile is the biggest I've ever felt it be.  
  


I find my way to my room later that evening with a smile still on my face. When I entered my dorms, I recognized Hermonie to be one of the two girls I'd be sharing a room with.

She didn't give me much mind—possibly still angry about my performance on the train or maybe even Harry told her about my strange behavior when he touched me. Regardless, my smile was so big she couldn't help but offer me one of her own, glancing down at my gloves curiously, before settling into bed.

The other girl, Melanie, was much kinder in meeting me. She was very excited to get to show me around the school and promised to direct me to all the classes the next day.

Once I got into bed, I thought about everything Dumbledore and I discussed. The gloves, I discovered were an absolute dream. (I even immediately went in for a handshake with Melanie when I arrived, just testing the waters.)

However, no matter how remarkable, nothing can ever be perfect, even the best of magic. First, we discovered that I must be wearing both gloves simultaneously for the enchantment to work. 

Second, we discovered that while the gloves protect me from any indirect contact—if someone were to touch my skin directly with their own, the gloves could not stop it. Dumbledore at the time had been thinking to himself how lucky it was he chose the color red for the gloves— it corresponding well with my house.

Almost asleep, gloves still snug around my hands, I realize that I forgot to ask him about Draco. I frown, but I couldn't hold it long. A smile quickly replaced it, and before long I was off into my dreams.


	4. Draco

I still couldn't shake my anger over the girl from Potter's compartment. I wasn't sure what she did to me, the last thing I remember was her angry blue eyes staring me down, wand in her hand. And the next thing I knew I opened my eyes to find myself flat on my back in a compartment full of younger girls.

They all looked shocked to see me and laughed at my shaken appearance. After threatening them all with detention, I hurried back to my own compartment. With a few words, I told my friends about what happened. I tried not to make that big a deal about it, embarrassed, but any one of them could tell how livid I actually was.

Pansy scooted closer to me, placing her hands on my arm, apologizing dearly and cursing the girl who did it. But I just ignored her, shoving her off.

Once the train stopped, we quickly exited, depositing our trunks before climbing into an empty carriage. Blaise and Pansy were with me, Crabbe and Goyle too large to both fit inside with us set off to find their own.

I just rolled my eyes as Pansy attached herself to my hip. Still thinking of the girl with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. I'm sure the reason I'm thinking so much about her is because I'm angry— which of course could be the only reason. I push away the thoughts of her beautiful face and the cute angered expression when I hinted to Potter that I knew Sirius' secret.

It bothered me that she came to his defense so fast... but how did she even know what I meant? Isn't she new? _Oh Merlin_ , it can't be that she's with _them_ , is she? I didn't see her on the platform among the freak show Potter showed up with but I just can't think of a better explanation.

Though, what bothers me even more than her being with Potter, is the fact that I care at all.

I'm lost in my thoughts when someone climbs into the carriage, taking a seat next to Blaise. I'm about to kick them out until I recognize her.

She has her eyes closed, her hand coming up to rub her eyes as though she were stressed or upset. Her dark blonde hair spilling around her shoulders as she sat, and I'm able to catch a glimpse of a shockingly pale lock hidden under it all.

 _What the hell? Why am I thinking this, noticing little details about this girl?_ My face screws in anger, angry at both myself and the girl in front of me.

Suddenly she looks up and widens her eyes as she looks around the carriage. Guess she didn't realize we were in here too. _Stupid girl_.

She looks at me and pulls a face, as though challenging me. "What's your fucking angle?" I demand, sick of her attitude.

Her eyes widen a fraction, but it doesn't last long. She then smiles slightly— and I already know she's going to say something witty, but Blaise beats her to it. "What's your deal, Draco? She literally just jumped in. We had an empty seat."

The girl smirks, angering me more. I turn to him. "My deal? Blaise, this is the bitch that blasted me into the third year's compartment."

He doesn't respond so I turn back to her to see her smile widening. She even lets out a little chuckle that pushes me over the edge. Filled with rage I reach for my wand, but my fingers don't even get the chance to graze it before the girl already had her own wand pointing at me.

She smirks. "I can easily blast you to the third year's _carriage_ if you'd like,"

"Holy shit! That was fast! Draco, take your hand off your wand!" Blaise cheers, pulling me away from her eyes. This girl absolutely infuriates me. Does not she know who I am? Who my father is?

I relax but immediately tense back up a little as I watch Blaise touch her arm slightly, as though to try and get her to stand down. She flinches slightly, making my eyebrows raise. What was that about?

"Nice one," Blaise says, ignoring or not noticing her reaction to him. "but you should probably stand down too. He's just naturally an ass, you get used to it."

I shoot him a glare but don't say anything. She looks to him before returning to me, lowering her wand with an annoyed look.

"I'm Blaise, that's Pansy, and that's of course, the oh so charming, Draco."

I watch as her lips turn up into a small smile at his words. I roll my eyes.

"Valkyrie Rockwood," she says, and I can't help but take a sharp breath at her voice. Angelic almost... but I shake the thought out of my head. She turns to me then, and I fear for a moment that I spoke aloud... but of course, it was just so she could make a comment. "a _pleasure_ to meet you all."

I scoff at her tone, but Blaise just skips past it, bringing her attention back to him. "Rockwood? Wow, definitely pureblood. I don't think I've read a single chapter in our history book without that name popping up."

I can't help but make a comment. "I didn't know you could read."

I smirk at Blaise as he rolls his eyes and laughs before darting my eyes to the girl, Valkyrie.

"Ha! You definitely have me confused with Crabbe, maybe even Goyle. But I..." As Blaise drones on, I watch Valkyrie. A very fitting name, actually. Unique and beautiful... just like her in some ways.

 _Ugh, fuck me._ Why am I thinking like this?

I shake my head slightly and try to tap back into the anger I felt before.

"So is this your first year?"

She nods to Blaise in response. "I was homeschooled for my first four years."

"Why come now?" I question. It was a genuine question, but it definitely came out a little sharper than I had intended.

Valkyrie turns to me, her eyes narrowed. She pauses for a moment before grinning. "Why not?"

Before I can respond the carriage stops and the door opens. Valkyrie quickly takes the moment to escape. She turns and gives Blaise a nod before hopping out.

I watch her wander away before looking at Blaise furiously. He notices my glare and just shrugs. "I liked her."

"Well, I didn't!" Pansy states loudly. I could tell she was only trying to match my opinion.

I roll my eyes before getting out of the carriage. The other two get out behind me, Pansy trying to pull me along with her, but I shake her off. I head down towards the furthest carriages and begin urging some students towards the castle faster.

I told myself I was doing this because I was a prefect, but I also just needed to calm down. I've known this Valkyrie girl for maybe two hours and I'm already this pissed?

After almost all the students have entered the castle, I head towards the doors. I notice that the girl in question was standing off to the side looking up at the castle in awe.

Anger quickly builds up in me and I can't stop myself. I rush over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to look at me. "What the hell is your game? Do you know how hard I could make your life here?" I seeth.

Valkyrie's eyes are wide as she looks up at me, but her face quickly morphs in anger similar to mine. I almost want to smile, excited to see what she's going to throw at me.

But instead of yelling, I watch as she suddenly pauses. Her eyes leave mine, falling unfocused to my chest as though she had just realized something.

She looks to where my hand is gripping her arm. I realize that I'm possibly hurting her, so I loosen my grip slightly. However, her eyes remain on my hand as though it were the most interesting thing she has ever seen.

Feeling uneasy, I'm about to take my hand away, but she does something that shocks me. She places her opposite hand right on top of mine.

I take a sharp breath, her hand was warm and soft. My heart starts beating faster as I watch her.

She then pulls my hand off and cups it with her own. I watch, eyebrows furrowed and heart racing as she delicately examines my hand.

I can't help but wait for the punchline of it all... for her to suddenly break my hand or for her to spell me, but nothing comes, and I don't think anything is going to.

Lost in my thoughts, I fight the urge to gasp as she brings my hand up to rest on her cheek. My heart continues to race and suddenly I have a strange feeling in my stomach as I watch her... I try my best not to move my hand as she holds it to her warm cheek.

I watch as Valkyrie's lips suddenly raise into a beautiful smile, she even chuckles slightly. It seemed as though she just discovered something. She meets my eyes, her blue ones full of joy and wonder... my own probably with confusion and maybe even a little wonder too.

My heart drops the slightest as she pulls my hand away from her cheek. Holding it for a second before releasing it. All the warmth I'd felt before having left.

With a smile still on her face, she backs away slowly, before turning around and heading into the castle

_What the hell just happened?_   
  


When I finally collect myself, I follow after her into the castle, making my way towards the Great Hall. When I finally enter, I realize that Valkyrie is already sitting at the front with the sorting hat over her eyes.

I make my way to the Slytherin table, taking my seat between Blaise and Pansy. They both look at me in confusion, but I shake my head at them. Still focusing entirely on the girl.

It takes the hat a minute to sort her, and during that time I can't help but hope that she would be Slytherin... however—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hear Blaise sigh next to me. "Damn. I really liked her."

—however, she is too kind. Too courageous...

I watch as she walks to the Gryffindor table. I could notice she didn't have an idea what was going on, what it meant to be in a particular house. I also noticed that when she got to the table, she flinched away from any and all touch.

Suddenly, she brings her eyes up, meeting my own. Eyes brightening, she smiles, before someone brings her attention back to the table.

I can't help but smile myself.

... too brave.


	5. Valkyrie

The next morning when I woke up, Hermione was already gone. Melanie was sitting up on her bed, and when I pointed over to Hermione's empty bed, she just shook her head.

"She's always up and about. I'm just happy she's always been really good with being quiet about it."

I just nodded, not interested in looking further into it, before pulling on my new red and gold tie.  
  
  


Melanie and I were currently on our way to potions, and I was ecstatic. My mother and I practiced making potions constantly, she herself had been so good at school that she made a career off of selling potions to stores on occasion.

Melanie shook her head. "I don't think you're ready. Our Professor is Snape. He's awful to us. Not to mention that he's the house head of Slytherin and we have the class _with_ Slytherin."

"Does like.. everything revolve around the houses?" I ask, genuinely curious.

As Melanie starts explaining the houses in more detail, I feel someone bump into my shoulder lightly. My heart begins to race and I mentally prepare myself for a vision, but when nothing came, a smile formed on my face.

I don't think I'll ever be able to thank Dumbledore enough for these gloves.

Melanie is in the midst of explaining the specific origins of each house to me as we enter the classroom. I nod along, listening closely to her words while also glancing around the room. It was dark and dungeon-like, which made me frown slightly, but once I noticed the expanse of cabinets taking up the far wall and the caldrons sat on each table, my mood lifted.

We took a seat in about the middle of the room. I wanted to suggest moving towards the back, honestly just so I could get a better view of the cabinet's contents, but those tables filled quickly after we entered the room.

I recognized Draco to be sitting at one table, his head down as he took things out of his bag. A grin came to my face as I watched him... I'm wondering why I couldn't see anything when I touched him.

I turned away after a second and noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the table across from us. Harry looked miserable to be in the class.

Melanie nudged my shoulder, catching my attention. "I hope you're as good as you say you are. I really need to get a good grade this semester."

Smiling, I nod, locking my gloved hands in front of me on the table. "Trust me."

A moment later, a man entered the room and the whole room fell silent. "Settle down,"

I raise my eyebrows at his comment, the whole class already dead silent. He wore all black, his robes almost trailing behind him. His hair was dark, and I could tell even a little greasy. His voice was deep and gravelly.

"Before we begin today's lesson..." He then begins to go on about a series of exams coming up at the end of the year. I don't pay much attention. Instead, I look around at some of the students, noticing the sharp contrast of green to red and gold ties.

"... The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety soothe agitation." I smile at the news. One of my mother's favorite potions. The Professor then gestures to the blackboard, where the familiar instructions and ingredients appear written out. "You have an hour and a half. Start."

I'm the first one out of my seat, turning on my heel towards the cabinets. I quickly grab all the ingredients needed, taking a few extra moments to look around at some of the other things stowed away.

My eyes widen as I catch a rather peculiar ingredient, _Ptolemy_. With a smile, I grab the vile as well. Arms full, I navigate around the other students (including Hermione who looked stunned that I already had everything I needed), before heading back to Melanie and I's table.

I place all the ingredients down. "Melanie, look at this!"

Grabbing the vile, I hand it over to her. "It's _Ptolemy_. It's crazy difficult to obtain because it's made out of a super rare plant that only grows where a hero's blood has been shed and has been exposed to the light of three full moons. I can't remember what all it's used for in potion-making though... I'm actually going to go ask the professor where he got it."

Melanie looked at the vile with unease. "I-uh, I don't know, Val. Snape's not really the most approachable professor. Plus, we really need to get started on this."

I frown, looking at our table. "You're right. Let's do it really quick and then I'll go and ask."

It takes no time for me at all to start the potion up and fuming. I add in each of the ingredients as my mother showed me, and when it came time to mix the potion, I remembered something my mother told me about a quicker way to stew it.

So, instead of three counterclockwise stirs along with a series of other steps, I do six sirs, and one counterclockwise. Instantly, the potion is finished. The contents now a silver shimmering mist.

I glance over to Melanie, who's struggling and show her how to do it. "But, it doesn't say that on the board..."

"No, this is an easier way to do it," I state.

"Is it now?" I hear a voice announce over my shoulder. I quickly turn to see Professor Snape looking over into my cauldron.

I smile proudly. "Yes sir. My mother showed me how if you—"

"You must have misunderstood my instructions, miss—"

"Rockwood."

He raises his eyebrows at the sound of my last name but his face quickly returns to a stony expression. "Well, ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Rockwood's inability to follow basic instructions."

Everyone's eyes are on us now, and my jaw drops. "Wha—I—"

"And what is this?" He picks up the vile of Ptolemy. "This definitely isn't on the ingredients board. Another ten points from Gryffindor."

There are multiple sighs coming from around the room, and I'm standing motionless, trying to figure out what caused him to attack me this way. I look to my perfect potion with a frown.

"One last thing, Miss Rockwood. It's often advised to not wear something as hindering _gloves_ when doing something as delicate as potion-making."

With that, he strides off. I can't help but flush slightly at his jab at my gloves. He's a powerful wizard who teaches at Hogwarts yet he can't sense the magic coming from them?

I roll my eyes, squeezing my fists together angrily. I glance to the side and notice Draco looking at me. I stare at him for a second before turning around in my seat. I check the clock and notice there are still 45 minutes left of class, and no one else has finished the potion.

I look at my finished Draught of Peace again. With a sigh I sit quietly behind my cauldron, waiting for class to be over.  
  


Before class was finally finished, Harry had also been given a piece of Snape's wrath. He had misread one of the directions.

After placing the sample of my perfect potion on his desk, I left the classroom with my head held high. If he's going to grade us solely on the performance of our potions, I should have received outstanding marks. However, I knew that Snape wouldn't be so fair.

Melanie follows me out. "I'm sorry, Val. I tried to tell you. He just really hates Gryffindors."

I roll my eyes at the explanation. How could something as simple and stupid as a house determine so much?

Before I'm able to respond, I hear my name being called. I pause turning to see Harry catching up with us, trailed by Ron and Hermione. When he reaches us, he huffs in annoyance. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him too. I thought I always got the worst end of his wrath."

I force a smile, clenching my hands together in front of me, and suddenly feeling much more relaxed as I feel the cloth of the gloves stretch against my skin. "Well, not really what I was expecting on my first day, honestly. I'm hoping my other classes will get off on a better start."

After that we head to lunch. Harry gestures for Melanie and I to sit with him, Hermione and Ron, and I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. I had feared that after Harry and I's awkward encounter on the train, he wouldn't be so friendly.

I sit down happily across from the three of them, Melanie sitting on my right, and soon after Ron's brothers join us. One, I believe his name is Fred, sits beside me with a smile and a joke about my encounter with Snape in class just minutes before— somehow already hearing about it.

The lunch after that went by smoothly, I enjoyed sitting and laughing with them all. Though, the more I got to know Harry, the more I thought about what I had seen when we touched on the train. I always vividly remember any visions, or, premonitions, I get. It's as though because I were the first one to see it, it in a sense belonged to me. But I definitely didn't want to remember Harry's.

He was in so much pain. His eyes an eerie glowing green color... it scared me, and I couldn't help but start to fear for Harry's life. I thought of what I could do and my mind immediately went to Dumbledore. Even though he had told me that I should never tell people present in the vision, I feel as though I needed to tell him about it.

Near the end of lunch, Ron glanced to me. "So, what's up with the gloves?"

I watched as Hermione elbowed him roughly in the side, he let out a whimper and glared at her. "What?"

She gave him a dirty look, but looked at me curiously, obviously wondering the same thing. Even Melanie, Harry, and the twins were watching me, all curious and hoping for an answer.

I hesitate before responding. I thought about what would happen if my ability got around school, and I knew I'd immediately be labeled a freak. What I can do always seemed to isolate me, and I can't help but assume that would still happen, even if I explained the gloves stopped my visions.

"Um, it's just... it's a personal preference."

No one at the table seemed to be thrilled with my answer, but they seemed to quickly understand that that's all they could get out of me.

Hermione nods in approval at my answer. "Well, I think they're very nice." She then asks us all about the homework for potions and their plans. I smiled at her, thankful she was so kind as to take the attention off of me.

After a couple of minutes, I push my plate away. "I'm going to run to the lady's room real quick,"

They all nod, jumping back into discussing the essay—Ron, Harry, and even Melanie listening intensely to Hermione's words. While Fred and George look to be discussing joke-shop plans with another boy. I smile slightly when I remember one of the visions I had yesterday, one of them standing tall in their own joke shop. I wondered where the other one was...

Turning, I make my way out of the hall and randomly take a right— not exactly sure where the lady's rooms were located. I mean... I'll find a bathroom at some point right?

However, the task was definitely harder than expected. Every time I thought I could tell where I was going, I'd take a turn and end up lost again. After a while I turned it into a little tour of the castle, pausing to look at particular decorations or rooms I'd find.

I was currently stopped at a large painting in the middle of an unknown hallway. It was of a young man and woman, they both wore Victorian-style clothes and stood in the middle of what looked to be a large ballroom.

They smiled at me, as though happy for the attention. The man turned to the woman with a bow and offered her his hand. Her smile widened and gracefully took it, allowing him to sweep her off her feet. They began dancing together, her large lacy dress flowing around her angelically as he leads her across the room.

I started to laugh when they accidentally slipped into the picture frame next to them, disturbing a sleeping fellow. The man dancing issued an apology before pulling his partner back into their respected frame.

I continued to watch them until I heard someone approaching. I turned my head to the side and immediately caught a glimpse of Draco's platinum blonde hair. "Afternoon, Draco." I smile, before turning my attention back to the dancing figures.

The man twirled the lady one last time before they stopped. Facing me, they dipped down into bows, declaring their performance complete. I smile brightly and raise my gloved hands to give them a small clap. They both blush and look at each other lovingly.

I turn back to Draco, he's standing a little past me with an unreadable look on his handsome face as he looks from the painting to me. "What are you doing, Rockwood?"

" _Oh_ , last name basis, got it." I nod, smiling slightly as he rolls his eyes. "Well, Malfoy, I was admiring the artwork."

He narrows his eyes at me and I decide to do the same, confused as to why he seemed suspicious of my explanation.

After a minute I huff, crossing my arms over my chest, not wanting to continue our staring contest. "I was looking for the lady's room but I got lost. So I decided to give myself an unofficial tour of the castle."

Draco walks closer to me, his face still unreadable. What is it about this boy that I can't read?

"Is that right?" He asks, teeth clenched.

I furrow my eyebrows, struggling to understand his intentions. Before I can utter out another word, he shakes his head angrily. "Really, what is your fucking angle? Like—what was that stunt yesterday, huh? Did _he_ send you?"

Shit. I frown, I hadn't really thought about how he felt after yesterday. Obviously, he didn't feel the happiness I had, he didn't and doesn't understand now why that happened. Nervous, I hold my hands together tightly.

He looks down and watches me, still angry. "A-and what's with the gloves?"

There's no time for me to come up with any answers for him, instead, I watch as he screws his face up shaking his head slightly. I could tell he was thinking really hard about something.

"You know what? I don't care. Just stay away from me."

Draco then turns and storms down the hallway and out of sight. I stay standing in the same place, in shock and confusion.

Slowly I turn back to the painting I was watching before. The couple too had their heads turned in the direction Draco ran off in. They looked back at me, both shrugging, being just as confused as me.

And it's only then that I register one particular question he threw my way... ' _did_ he _send you_?'


	6. Valkyrie

After finding my way back to the Hall, we all packed up our things and headed off to divination class. I was quite interested in what I would learn, but when I watched Hermione part from our group to attend a different class I frowned. "Does she not have this class?"

Ron scoffed. "No, she left about our first week in last year. She absolutely despises this class, and I don't particularly blame her."

I glance nervously at Mel and Harry who both nod in agreement.

When we enter the classroom I can't help but cringe at the decor. The room was lit by candles and a small window in the corner. Tapestries and other clothes hung from the ceilings, plants and all sorts of items were scattered around the perimeter and there were small pillow cushions surrounding small tables for students to sit on.

"Oh _wow_ ," I mumble, breathing in the smell of too much insense. Mel pulls me over to a pair of cushions and we take our seats. I shake my head. "Do we even learn anything substantial in here?"

Before she can respond a woman appears from behind one of the tapestries, her hair was large and frizzy on top of her head and she wore glasses that enlarged her eyes dramatically. She introduced herself and began talking about the power and interpretation of dreams.  
  


After a terrible hour and a half of interpreting each other's dreams, we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was frowning, telling me about how the woman from the feast yesterday who talked over Dumbledore would be teaching the class.

He explained to me how she was from the Ministry and had almost had him expelled, before reminiscing on the brilliant past DADA professors. I sighed at the news. "Well, I'm sure it'll be ok. I mean, she has to be qualified to teach, right?"

Harry just shrugged as we entered the classroom. The professor, Umbridge I believe, was already sitting behind her desk up front, watching us all closely. Melanie and I sit at the table beside Harry, Hermione, and Ron's, setting our bags down and pulling our wands out.

Once everyone was seated, she stood. "Well, good afternoon!"

Barely anyone responded, I myself sat staring at the woman, already annoyed with her voice.

She frowned. "That won't do, now will it? I would like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,' now, let's try again. Good afternoon!"

I force the words out of my mouth, already knowing she'd be the kind of teacher to call you out individually. Apparently, everyone else got the same impression, the whole class greeting her as well.

"Thank you. Now, wands away and quills out."

I made a face, but did as she said, pulling out my notebook and a quill. I could already tell this would be my least favorite class.

"Well, the teaching of this subject has been rather... disrupted and fragmented hasn't it? And from what I can tell, none of your past professors seemed to follow the ministry-approved curriculum. This has in-turn put you all far below the standard that we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"However, do not fear, these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, ministry-approved course this year. Copy the following—"

She waves her wand over the chalkboard, and a list of 'course aims' appears. "Now, does everyone have their books?"

We go through the same process we did with the greeting, her making us all repeat in unison that we had our books.

"Good, now begin reading chapter one. No need to talk."

I watch as she sits back down behind her desk with a small smile. Grimacing, I look at Melanie at my side. She rolls her eyes and then leans in close to whisper. "Come on, you don't need to piss off another professor on your first day."

I cross my arms angrily. She's absolutely right, but I still don't think I could give this woman the satisfaction of listening to her rules. So instead I lean back in my seat, not touching the book.

I glance around the classroom and notice only one other person not having opened their book. Hermione sat with her hand raised in the air patiently. I smiled slightly at her, and then met Harry's eyes. I raise my eyebrows at him, but he shrugs, not knowing what Hermione is up to either.

The two of us watch Hermione and Umbridge, waiting for one to break. The whole class even began to take notice, disregarding the reading to watch. Finally, Umbridge frowns. "Do you have a question about the chapter, dear?"

"About the chapter, no..."

"Well, we're reading now, if you have any other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I have a query about your course aims."

I widen my eyes, trying to hide a smile.

"Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them thoroughly." The professor says sweetly.

Hermione's face remains straight. "Well, I don't. There is nothing written about _using_ defensive spells."

Everyone is on the edge of their seats at her words, but Umbridge just laughs. "Using defensive spells? Now why would you need to know that?"

I can't stop myself from speaking up. "Wait, so we're not going to use magic at all?"

Her eyes dart to me. "And your name is?"

"Rockwood." I dismiss. "So you're telling us that in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we will not learn how to _defend ourselves against the dark arts_?"

She tries to mask her anger. "This course and program has been devised by wizards much older and cleverer than you. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What's the use in that?" Harry interrupts, obviously losing the same battle I did with my head. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be a—"

"Raise your hand, Potter."

He immediately raises his hand, but she ignores him. Instead looking to some of the other students who have seemed to also find the course troublesome. "Yes?"

A boy in the back of the class drops his hand. "Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free—"

"Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

The boy looks dumbfounded at her question, not sure how to respond. She sends him a smile, but I roll my eyes. "Of course we don't expect to be attacked in your classes. But what about the real world outside Hogwarts? Are you expecting us to ask our attackers to stop so we can inform them of what we _could_ do to them in defense?"

There's a quiet chuckle amongst the class, but a glare from Umbridge shuts everyone up fast. " _Hand_ , Miss Rockwood. And what danger would you find in the real world?"

"There's plenty!" I yell, itching to reach for my wand. How can this woman say there's nothing out there? Especially when people like my mom and dad are killed every other day.

"What do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" She retorts.

Harry slams his hands on his desk. "What about Lord Voldemort?"

Several people in the class let out an audible gasp, including Melanie by my side.

Professor Umbridge stared at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." She then turns to address the class. "Now let me make some things clear. There have been rumors about a certain dark wizard returning from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead, and yes he returned." Harry states.

"Potter I'll add more points if you keep it up! Now, these rumors are lies."

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry yells. "I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter! I repeat. The rumors are LIES! The Ministry of Magic had guaranteed that—"

"Since when can we trust the ministry?" I ask angrily. "When have they actually helped anyone?!"

"DETENTION, MISS ROCKWOOD!" She yells, breathing angrily as she looks at me. She turns to the class. "Would anyone else like to join Mr. Potter and Miss. Rockwood?"

The silence is deafening, and I can't say I blame any of them. Umbridge lets out a breath, running her hands down her jacket as though to straighten out any wrinkles. "Now, finish reading chapter one. If I hear a peep out of any one of you, I'm assigning homework."

Harry and I were given pink slips by Umbridge before class was dismissed, each of ours stating we would be receiving a week of detention. Once class finally ended, we booked out of there.

"I can't believe her," Harry states angrily.

We were at the forefront of our group, the two of us furiously walking fast down the halls to the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Hermione, Melanie, and two other Gryffindors hot on our tails as they listened.

Harry continued. "So, to her, Cedric Diggory just died of his own accord then?"

I look at Harry and watch as his face crumples momentarily before he shakes his head, as though trying to rid his mind of certain thoughts before his face returned to anger. I didn't know who Cedric Diggory was, but I could tell that mentioning him was difficult for him.

I wanted to say something comforting, but I didn't know what to say. I was angry that Umbridge thinks its ok to send generations of students into the world without proper training. Training my parents had, yet they still died. And when she mentioned the Ministry, I lost it. I despise the ministry for being so useless. My parents didn't even trust a ministry employee with me when I was seven, and eight years later I can see why.

We were close to the common room when we walked past a group of people, all wearing green accents on their robes. I notice Draco at the front. His grey eyes meet mine and don't look away as I pass. However, me currently angry combined with his actions earlier today encourage me to glare at him. And once we passed, I looked away, breaking eye contact first as I flip some of my hair over my shoulder.  
  


The next day I woke up earlier than I would have liked. Deciding not to bother Mel or Hermione, who I'd surprisingly woken up before, I quietly got dressed and headed to the great hall for breakfast.

After returning to the common room yesterday, Harry and I both parted ways and rushed up to our own rooms. Melanie followed me and talked to me a little, but quickly got the hint that I didn't want to talk about what happened, so instead, she started to tell me about the classes we'd be having the next day.

Though this meant that I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with Harry about everything. But I wondered if I even wanted to. I know he didn't want to go into details on who Cedric Diggory was, and I surely didn't want to talk about my parents.

I was almost to the hall when I heard my name. "Valkyrie,"

I was surprised when I turned to see Dumbledore standing a couple of feet behind me. I offered him a small smile. "Morning Professor Dumbledore."

"Surprised to see you up so early." He mused, catching up so he could walk by my side.

I smile and shrug, not really knowing why I was up so early either.

Dumbledore continued to the next subject with ease. "So, I've heard you received detention."

My smile quickly faulters, and we pause in the hallway and turn to face each other. I look down at my feet, embarrassed. I hadn't really thought of the consequences of getting detention, I doubted my grandfather would read any letters from Hogwarts if he received them... but I hadn't considered Dumbledore finding out, and his opinion I cared about much more.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I got so angry... you know she's not even letting us use magic? We're not learning how to actually defend ourselves?"

It's his turn to dart his eyes to the ground this time, and I sigh. Of course, he knew... but why isn't he doing anything about it?

"What if they come for me?" I ask, my mind recklessly finding its way to the vision of my parents' deaths. Cloaked bodies surrounding them as they cried for help.

His stills at my words, knowing exactly what I meant. Slowly he starts to shake his head, as though to assure me that wouldn't happen, but I continue. "Am I supposed to just take it? I don't even know half of what they did a-and they still lost."

"Valkyrie," Dumbledore states, reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder. I was shocked at the gesture, not ever having had a moment like this, and never dreamed to from him. "You're just as talented if not more than you're parents, you have nothing to worry about."

He leans in closer and whispers quietly. "And don't worry, I don't think you'll have to deal with her for too long."

A smile rises to my face, happy to hear both things.

He takes his hand off my shoulder and starts walking to the hall again, me in tow.

"Oh, and Professor," I gasp, remembering everything. "I have some important things to tell you."

"Surely they can wait until after we both get a helping of breakfast? I, myself, and itching for something sweet. I hope to see some pasties." He smiles, ending his sentence as we reach the hall.

My head aches as I try and weigh the importance of the information I'm needing to tell him, but before I can come to a conclusion, Dumbledore is already halfway to his seat at the front of the hall.


	7. Valkyrie

Classes started with charms, followed by transfiguration, both of which I excelled in. I already knew why I was so advanced in each subject, having started earlier than most in learning magic. It was as though finding out my powers had been my parent's push to start homeschooling me.

The charms professor, Flitwick, and the transfiguration professor, McGonagall, took to my talents rather happily. They encouraged me to help those struggling around me and I did so without question. I only wish Professor Snape had taken fond of me, or even Umbridge—but her hatred definitely stems my own fault.

We had a break for lunch after we were dismissed from transfiguration, which was spent by Mel and I listening to Hermione explain her organization SPEW. She would pause to glare menacingly at Ron who would laugh at her words, but Melanie and I quickly agreed to join with her.

She was over the moon as we headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures, explaining how she's started knitting hats and socks for the house-elves and placing them around the common room at night. She asked if we'd like to help her later that evening, but I was sad to remind her that I'd be in detention.

When we arrived just outside a forest, next to a small hut, I watched as Hermione quickly retreated to Harry and Ron, beginning to talk about a man named Hagrid.

I nudged Melanie and nodded to them. "Who's Hagrid?"

She glanced at them momentarily before turning back to me with a sigh. "He's who usually teaches this class... though for some reason he hasn't shown up this semester. They're pretty good friends with him." She gestures to the three of them. "I personally think he's a cool guy, just... he's probably not who I'd choose to teach the class."

I nod and let out an 'ah' in response. I'm actually pretty interested in this class, having not really ever studied any magical creatures... I don't think my parents ever really thought about it.

Professor Grubbly-Plank looked around the group. "Everyone here?

We all gathered around closer, and I noticed Draco standing not too far away. He was looking off to the side with his eyes narrowed. I followed his eyes and found he was staring at Harry. I shook my head slightly, rolling my eyes as I turned to face the professor.

I didn't really understand Harry and Draco's dynamic. I had asked Harry what the issue was between them yesterday at dinner after he was brought up, but he just shook his head, saying that they'd just been at odds since they first met.

' _But he's also a Slytherin_ ,' Ron added, ' _I don't think I've ever seen a dark wizard that didn't come from Slytherin._ '

This gave me a lot to think about, especially given my already established doubts in the house-system... though I couldn't get his words out of my head, especially since I remember the sorting hat mentioning Slytherin for me.

Beyond Harry and Draco, though, I've noticed that Gryffindor and Slytherin commonly came at odds with each other often. I found this interesting because we still share so many classes together.

"Lets crack on then," Professor Grubbly-Plank proceeds, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Who can tell me what these things are called?"

She gestures down at a heap of twigs on the ground. I fought a chuckle, look like sticks to me. However, Hermione had her hand raised in the air, and was quick to answer. "They're Bowtruckles, tree guardians."

I'm staring at the pile with a frown when one of the twigs leaped into the air, revealing their true form of a pixie-like creature, making me jump slightly. Professor Grubbly-Plank nods. "Yes, five points for Gryffindor..."

She gives us a quick lesson on the bowtruckles, explaining where they lived and what they ate, before giving us an assignment. "Now, I'd like you to partner up. Each pair will take a bowtruckle and I want you to make a sketch of them."

The class immediately went forward, some grabbing a bowtruckle before heading off around the area. I look to Melanie who stares at the twigs with unease. "U-uh, I hate to ask, Val, but do you mind getting the bowtruckle? Last time I touched something in this class I got burned. Ever since then I've been a little skittish."

Glancing down at my gloves for a second I frown, but nod anyway. "Um, yeah... but you've got to let me copy your sketch after."

"Of course," she beams, "thank you!"

I force a smile before hesitantly pulling my gloves off, shoving them into my robe pocket before heading to grab one. I catch Draco's eye as he also approaches but I quickly look away.

"Where's Hagrid?" I hear Harry ask the professor.

She shakes her head. "Never you mind,"

I grab one of the bowtruckles, and it immediately transforms into its true form looking at me curiously. Funnily enough, as I held it, I could hear the faint sound of music playing in the back of my head.

"Maybe," Draco starts, looking at Harry with a smirk, "the stupid great oaf's got himself injured."

I scoff loudly at his comment, causing his eyes to turn to me. "Maybe you will if you don't shut up."

His face contorts in anger. "Oh, I'm sorry Rockwood, I forgot you like coming to your boyfriend's defense."

Before I'm able to say anything contrary to his words Professor Grubbly-Plank nears us. "You have work to do, carry on!"

I shoot him a glare before turning on my heel back towards Melanie. The cheerful music continues to play in my head and I can't help but glare down at the bowtruckle.

"What was that about?" Melanie whispers, as we take a seat far away from other groups.

I shake my head, setting down the bowtruckle and letting out a grateful sigh that the music stopped. "Nothing. Just Draco being an ass."

She pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, when is he not?" I smile and think back to what the boy said in the carriage the other day, ' _he's just naturally an ass, but you get used to it.'_

I glance over to look at him, he and the girl from the carriage sit across from each other as he handles the bowtruckle. I don't know why I got so angry with him, he just seems to bring it out of me... which is very odd considering I thought it would be the opposite after we touched.

I don't know what delusion I had in mind; that he would suddenly stop being an ass and hold his hand out for me the next time I saw him? Rolling my eyes I take hold of the bowtruckle again, trying to let the music relax me as I turn it all around for Melanie.

Once we both completed our sketches, I picked up the bowtruckle and hurried over to drop it back off with the others. I noticed that as I took it back, the music had turned somber and rather quiet, the bowtruckle struggling to keep its eyes open.

I let out a sigh as I set it down nicely next to the others.

Suddenly, other one came flying over and landed in the ground, its face in a pout. I gasped and reached down to pick it up. The music that entered my head was fast-paced and the thing looked frightened.

I turned and looked for whoever threw him and my eyes met the girl Draco had been partnered with. She had a smirk on her face. "Whoops,"

"These are living beings you bitch." I glare, before looking back down at the creature in my hands. The music began slowing and I gently placed it down.

I stand and realize that the girl is still staring at me menacingly. I make a face at her, moving away from the bowtruckles so she can't scare anymore of them. "What?"

"You think you're so perfect, don't you?" She sneers, getting closer to me. I laugh at her words, what is this girl going on about?

She glowers at me, bringing her hands into fists before huffing and walking past me. She makes an effort to slam into my shoulder on her way, and I take a deep breath as her words fill my head.

' _Why is he always looking at her? She isn't that pretty_!' Her mind races, thinking the same thing over and over again before it finally fades.

I hurry to get my gloves out of my pocket and pulling them on, angry that I even took them off in the first place. Once I finish, I turn to look at the girl again in confusion. She's hurrying back to where Draco and her were sitting. Draco, I notice, already had his eyes on me, watching closely.

Still trying to piece everything together I glare at him before heading back to Melanie, rubbing my shoulder slightly—still feeling the anger behind her words.


	8. Valkyrie

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Once we finished with Care of Magical Creatures, we headed off to Herbology. I quickly found that similarly to magical creatures, I knew very little about how to raise plants.

I knew a great deal about some of their properties and what they could be used for in potion making, but other than that I was almost hopeless. To top it all off, I had to remove my gloves for this class as well, so I made sure to choose the furthest plot away from everyone in hopes of avoiding any contact.

This resulted in me being seated by Neville who, surprisingly, was very talented with all of the plants. At one point when he was explaining to me what to do, I remembered his plant on the train and started to laugh.

Once class was over I thanked him and promised to help him in charms if he wished.

After cleaning up, Harry and I hurried to the hall for a fast dinner, having to get to Umbridge's office at seven for our detention.

"What do you think she's going to make us do?" I ask as I take another fast bite of food. There weren't many people in the hall, some Gryffindors sat a little further down the table but Harry and I were virtually alone.

Harry shrugged, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. "I don't know." He attempts to say, but the food makes it come out almost inaudible. I laugh at him, and he chuckles, swallowing his food but carelessly taking another bite.

I have a large smile on my face when I look to the side. I see Draco walking in and taking a seat at the Slytherin table, his eyes narrowed on me. My smile falters slightly, and Harry notices. He turns and looks at Draco, whose face angrily scrunches together before turning away.

Harry looks back at me, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Thanks for helping me with Malfoy, but you don't have to. He's not the best person to be enemies with."

I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." He starts, hesitating to continue, seemingly to be trying to find the right words to say. "He and I have obviously never gotten along, but it's kind of like Ron said he's a Slytherin and—"

"Ugh, please don't start with all the house feud mumbo-jumbo. I hate to think that things are really dictated by a sorting hat." I interrupt, taking another bite angrily.

"I know, I know, that's what I thought too. I mean... I was almost placed in Slytherin myself."

My eyes quickly dart up to Harry's. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. I think the only reason I didn't get it is because I asked it not to."

I have to refrain from throwing my hands up in the air in triumph. This is even more proof that a house is not inherently good or evil—if someone as kind as Harry can be considered for Slytherin I don't see how people can make these assumptions.

"But, what I was saying, was that Draco comes from a whole family of Slytherins. His father actually gave Ginny a cursed journal that caused chaos here at school. I think sometimes that Draco was just brought up on the assumption that he was a Slytherin and so he embodied that."

I stare at him, taking in his words. It makes sense... the way he treated me when we first met, I mean granted I did send him flying into another compartment but still.

After a couple more minutes we catch a glimpse at the time and hurry off to Professor Umbridge's office on the seventh floor. We approach the door with caution, glancing at each other with despair, neither one of us wanting to knock.

Finally, Harry raised his fist and knocked. We hear her sickly-sweet voice. "Come in,"

We glance at each other once more before entering. Once the door opened I couldn't help but cringe at the sight before me. The room was full of pink and lace, ornamental plates decorated with paintings of cats lined the far wall.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss. Rockwood," She greeted, gesturing for us to sit in the two school desks situated before her.

We frowned and took our seats. Harry looked at her hopefully. "Professor Umbridge, I was t-to ask you a favor..."

She looked at him with a humored expression. "Yes?"

"Well... I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm supposed to have try-outs at seven o'clock Friday, and I was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and p-possibly do it another night... instead...?"

I watch as her smile grows. "Oh, no, no, no, that won't do. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit one's guilty conscience. And I think that denying you this, and keeping you every night this week, will strengthen the lesson."

Harry glares at her, but she continues to smile, glancing at me. "Miss. Rockwood, do you have any special requests for me?"

I clench my teeth and shake my head 'no,' glaring fiercely at her. She smiles, ignoring my attitude. "Wonderful. Now, you both will be doing lines for me,"

Harry and I both reach into our bags for paper and quills but Umbridge stops us. "Oh, no, no worries. I have special quills for both of you."

She opens her desk drawer and pulls out two ordinary quills and paper, setting them down on both of our desks. "Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to write ' _I must not tell lies,_ '"

She merely smirks at his glowering face before turning to me. "and for you Miss. Rockwood, I would like for you to write, ' _I shall know my place._ '"

The words ignite a fire inside me but I try to control myself as I reach for the quill on my desk.

"Oh, and Miss. Rockwood," she muses, making me look at her again. "it will suit you well to... take _off_ your gloves."

I frown at her, not making any movement to do so. Why the hell should I have to take off my gloves?

Umbridge watches me, her smile faltering. " _Gloves off_ , Miss Rockwood."

Her tone forces me to comply. Harry watches me as I pull the gloves off, shoving them into my robe pocket. My eyes meet his for a moment but I quickly look away to the piece of parchment in front of me.

"Wonderful. Off you go." She smiles, walking around to sit behind her desk.

Harry shifts uncomfortably. "How many times?"

"Oh, as many times as it takes for the message to _sink in_ ," She says sweetly.

"You haven't given us any ink," I say, still fuming.

She smirks at us. "Oh, you won't need ink."

Harry and I share a glance at her words but turn back to our task.

I look down at my paper and place my quill on the first line. Still angry, I press down a little harder than I normally would as I write out the words: ' _I shall know my place._ '

Harry lets out a small gasp in pain seconds before I do, the words having appeared on the paper in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words we wrote had appeared on the back of our writing hands. I drop the quill from my hand as I look at the words cut into my skin with delicate precision. Just as fast, the skin healed over the words.

I looked up at Umbridge, who was smirking at Harry knowingly. "Yes?" she asks him.

Harry has no time to say anything before I'm yelling. "What the hell is this?!"

She doesn't flinch as she looks at me, her eyes raging. "Language, Miss. Rockwood, and it would do you well not to yell at your superiors." She stands and walks around to stand in front of my desk. She reaches her hand out and turns my parchment so she can get a better look, my blood still wet on the page. "As you've written so diligently, you should learn to _know your place."_

I'm beyond furious as I look into her eyes. Suddenly, as though I knew exactly what to do, my hand reaches out and grips her wrist tightly. ' _Show me your deepest secret._ ' I demand.

The image pulls itself to my head, and at the same time, Umbridge uses her other hand to try and pry my own off, allowing me to see everything even more clear.

"How interesting," I muse, looking up at Miss Dolores Umbridge. "how could you have messed up the labels?"

My question causes her to pause, her eyes full of terror. " _What_ did you just say to me?"

"The vials?" I question, interpreting the vision brought to me by my own request. "Surely you know the difference between veritaserum and death-cap draught?"

The woman looks as though she's about to faint, but I merely smile. "How would the ministry fair with this information?"

She looks on the edge of tears as she tries to pull from my grip. My mind clears of her vision, instead, I can hear her thoughts. ' _How does she know this? No one knows about that! What is happening?_ '

Her thoughts bring me back to the present, and my grip loosens slightly. What am I doing?

I don't have the heart to look at Harry and see his reaction to me, so instead, I search for a way out. "I think the thing to do now, is let Harry and I off scot-free."

She looks down at me, disgusted, but doesn't argue. I smile, releasing her, her horrible thoughts directed at me finally leaving my mind. I stand up from my seat, causing her to back away slightly, bumping into her desk. "And if I hear of you doing this to any other student, what you did will be in the _Daily_ fucking _Prophet_."

She glares at me and shifts her gaze to Harry. "Get out!" She yells, leaning on her desk for support. "Get out, both of you!"

Hands shaking slightly, I reach for my bag before hurrying out of the room. I feel my eyes begin to burn but I shake my head, unhealthily trying to replace my fear with anger.

What did I do? How did I get that vision from her? I think about what I did as I storm down the hallway, and I try to reason with myself... she was physically hurting us— was I that out of line? I think about what my parents would say and a sharp pain shoots through me.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely hear Harry yelling after me. "Valkyrie! Valkyrie, wait up!"

I don't slow down, but Harry sprints, catching up with me quickly. He grabs my arm making me flinch back, pulling my arm out of his grasp roughly, but as always, it's too late.

I get a vision of the past this time, me holding on to Umbridge's wrist, my eyes turning a milky white as I smiled evilly at her.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, causing him to jump back fearfully.

Tears are finding their way into my eyes and I quickly close them, bringing the sleeve of my robe up to rub my eyes. The image of me through his eyes burned through me, I was evil.

When I finally look up at him, he looks confused, scared... yet also concerned. He shakes his head slowly as though trying to get me to explain what happened. But more tears well up into my eyes.

"Don't touch me," I repeat, in a whisper this time, stumbling backward slightly before turning and continuing down the hallway quickly.

After a bit of walking, I get to the point where I can't continue. I stop and throw my bag on the ground angrily, it slides and bumps into the wall. I bring my hands up to my eyes as I pace the hallway back and forth.

My breathing is uneven as I try and figure everything out. I can't believe that just happened. I should have never come to this school. I should have kept my mouth shut. Dumbledore should have sent me away the second he saw me. I should have died with my parents that day.

The thoughts rushed through my head, and I tried to calm down. I needed to calm down. Please, Valkyrie, _calm down_.

Suddenly I hear a small whooshing sound and I jump, uncovering my eyes. I around and spot a large door I hadn't noticed before. My backpack leaning against it on the floor. "What..?"

My mind slows for a moment as I stare at the suddenly appearing door. I look to my left and right as though searching for an answer but I see no one.

I hesitantly walk forward, pulling my backpack up off the ground and draping it over my shoulder. With a couple of deep breaths and a sniffle, I reach out and open the door.

I look inside and see merely a dark hallway. Hand still on the doorknob, I take a step forward. The darkness engulfs me before transforming, suddenly I'm in a dimly lit room. I realize I'm in a dorm, with two beds on each side of the room, both covered in emerald sheets. Green-colored tapestries cover the walls as well, and I recognize the serpent on one of them. Eyes wide I look around until my eyes land on him.

He's standing on the cleaner side, turned to look at me as he holds what looks to be a letter. His grey eyes looking at me up and down, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," I stutter, gripping the doorknob tightly. I back up, closing the door behind me, but when I look back to what I expect to be the hallway I was in seconds before, I'm instead faced with a small bathroom.

I stand dumbfounded, before slowly turning back and entering the room once again. Draco has taken a couple of steps closer now, eyeing me wearily.

We stand in silence for a moment, until Draco finally speaks, his voice soft. "Valkyrie... are you ok?"

Something about his words tear through me, and I can't stop myself as I begin sobbing. The thoughts of what happened with Umbridge returning, and the regret coming on full force. I don't know how, but I find myself wrapping my arms around his towering frame, holding onto him tightly as I cry.

It takes a moment, but he slowly wraps his own around me... and the silence in my head from his touch instantly calms me down.


	9. Draco

I was pissed—beyond pissed, even. I'm constantly finding myself asking this question, but I still don't know the answer, so I'll ask again: who the hell does she think she is?

I take a seat across from Blaise at the Slytherin table, glaring across the great hall at Valkyrie and Harry. She had a large smile on her face as she looked at him, she even threw her head back slightly in laughter. I watch, disgusted and angry. Suddenly she glances at me, her beautiful smile faltering.

I almost frown, feeling bad, until Potter turns and looks at me as well. I look back at him with disgust before finally turning my attention on Blaise. He was already looking at me with a straight, almost tired expression.

"What?" I snap at him, reaching across the table to grab a roll.

He shakes his head. "I don't get you Draco,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that girl has been here for two days, and you're already obsessed with her. Honestly, I can't tell if you like her or hate her."

I stare at him for a moment, trying to formulate a response, but I can't really think of an appropriate one. I don't even think _I_ know if I like her or hate her... but then I glance back over to the Gryffindor table where she's sitting. She's leaned in close to Harry nodding along to his words as if they were the most interesting thing.

Angered yet again, I decided to scoff at him. "I hate her. Not to mention she's apparently going out with Potter now. She didn't deny it in Magical Creatures today."

Blaise laughs. "Oh yeah, I overheard that little conversation. But you're way off, man. She didn't have time to correct you. Plus, wouldn't you think they'd spend more time together? Sit by each other? She's always with Melanie— er, I mean, I that one dark-headed girl."

"Don't spend time together? Then what do you call that?" I sneer, gesturing to the two retreating figures. I watch as they walk side by side out of the hall and my blood boils.

"They're probably going to Professor Umbridge's for detention." He states matter-of-factly as he watches them leave. He turns back to face me with a smile. "You heard about their screaming match with her, right?"

I nod in response, thinking about what I'd heard being whispered around the school. Potter went off about Voldemort, and per usual, Valkyrie went up right beside him. I shake my head slightly at the thought of her getting mixed up into what Potter's found himself in.

Thinking about Potter's inclination for being a hero made me think about the letter from my mother earlier today. She warned me that I should be expecting to be summoned home to complete my oath to the dark lord any day now, and I tried to cherish the moments until it happened.

Blaise lets out a little chuckle, bringing me back from my upsetting thoughts. "Well, she may be just as crazy as Potter, but I like her. I still think she should have been Slytherin, but the way she apparently yelled back at Umbridge? Definitely Gryffindor."

I thoughtlessly nod a little in agreement, taking a bite out of the sweet roll. I'm happy when some other people join us at the table, Blaise quickly jumping on the opportunity of talking to someone else.

As I sat and ate, I tried to think about anything other than Valkyrie, but she returned to my head time and time again. Finally, I decided to welcome the thoughts of her.

I remembered seeing her in the hallway yesterday, smiling happily at a painting on the wall. I watched as she attentively watched the dancers' every move before offering them a round of applause. I'm sure the attention and praise made the young couple happy... they always try dancing for the passing Slytherin but we always ignored them, hurrying to the dorms situated around the corner.

After I spoke so harshly to her that day I felt a twinge of regret. Right before I had found her, I had opened up the letter from my mother, her coded message reminding me that I'd soon be in service of the dark lord. I was confused as I read the last line of the message as well: ' _keep an eye out, there are whispers of a new weapon at Hogwarts._ '

The words terrified me. I didn't know what to think of them until I left the Slytherin dorm and ran into her. She seemed too good to be true. ' _Afternoon, Draco_ ,' she had mused. It seemed so right that it felt wrong, so I snapped.

Though after I stormed away from her, I came to my senses. I realized just how ridiculous I was being... but it didn't stop my thoughts from racing. One thing my mind had returned to were the gloves.

Her first day, she seemed glum, and I noticed her flinch away from Blaise and the Gryffindor's touch... (her and I's encounter not included in this equation.) Then the next day I see her wearing red gloves, and she's a whole new person. I noticed just from watching her in potions. She seemed happier, more _herself_ —even though I didn't personally know what her 'true self' looked like.

And today, I watched as she hesitantly took off her gloves. She looked sullen as she did so, looking to her friend with a small smile before walking up and grabbing one of the twig things.

Of course, though, I had to make a jab at Potter when I heard him mention that big oaf-friend of his, but I was surprised to hear her snap back at me.

After that, I kept an eye on her all class, much to Pansy's displeasure. She didn't seem to be acting any differently... I on the other hand was pissed at the way she didn't quickly deny the way I suggested she and Potter were dating.

My anger and attention on Valkyrie must have majorly pissed off Pansy, who I noticed later made a comment to her before pushing past her. I watched her after Pansy touched her, waiting for a reaction and sure enough she flinched back slightly before rapidly pulling her gloves back on and turning to look at Pansy with a bewildered expression.

Her eyes momentarily met mine, but she quickly looked away heading back to that girl—er, Blaise mentioned her name, Melanie, I think. Though as she walked away, I noticed her rub her shoulder slightly where Pansy had knocked into her.

I wasn't able to catch much else before Pansy got to me, following my eyes to Valkyrie and letting out a very unladylike grunt. She left quickly after and I headed over to Blaise, waiting for the class to end.

I felt like a creepy stalker as I thought about all I've noticed but I tried to shake that thought out of my head, I mean, I'm sure other people have taken notice of her strange reactions too, right? I mean, it's obvious after watching her, surely her friends have asked questions?

In the back of my head, I had an answer to all of my most terrifying thoughts but I tried to push them out, not willing to accept even the idea that Valkyrie could at all be connected to Voldemort. It made sense when I really thought about it, her getting close to Harry, her weird mood swings, the way she hides behind a pair of gloves...

My train of thought is thankfully interrupted as Blaise and the others stand, getting ready to return to the Slytherin common room. I take a deep breath and push those thoughts out of my head. _I'm just behind paranoid, I'm sure of it._

I walk beside Blaise as we all leave the hall, and watch as he pauses. "Damn it, I forgot about Professor Snape's homework."

"Oh man, you better get on that. He's been a real ass in class this semester." I chuckle, patting him on the back.

He lets out an annoyed groan before looking back at me. "Well, looks like I'm going to be in the library half the night. Don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it," I grin, as he turns around and heads back to the library.

I catch up with Crabbe and Goyle in front of me, but they're talking about something so dimwitted I couldn't even wrap my own head around it.

Once we make it to the common room everyone finds themselves a seat, talking amongst themselves. Not really feeling like dealing with any of them, I decide to retreat to Blaise and I's room.

The sun is quick to set behind the mountains and I take a second to look out the window as the last bit fades away. I turn and head to my wardrobe, changing out of robes and into a plain back t-shirt and sweats.

The letter my mother sent is still sitting on the middle of my desk, folded back together, as though I hadn't already read it. _I wish I hadn't_ , I can't help but think.

I pick up the letter and stare at the Malfoy seal. I had broken it in the process of opening the letter and a smile rose to my face at the sight. Suddenly though I hear a noise coming from the bathroom. The door was closed, situated parallel to the door that leads into the room from the stairs to the common area. I watch with my eyes wide as the door suddenly opens, and a figure walks into the room.

 _Valkyrie_.

She's standing, her hand still holding the doorknob to the bathroom, looking around Blaise and I's room in confusion. I notice that her eyes are red and puffy, I also notice that she's not wearing her gloves.

Her eyes suddenly meet mine and she jumps slightly, as though not expecting to see me. "Oh, I-I'm sorry—" She starts, before looking around frantically and backing up back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

I toss the letter back on my desk, it being instantly forgotten, as I take a couple of steps towards the bathroom. The door opens again, and Valkyrie walks slowly out.

She looks confused and torn, her eyes furrowed as she looks around. She looks almost like she's going to apologize, but I speak first. "Valkyrie... are you ok?"

I don't know why that's my first question. I don't know why I didn't do what I normally would have, begin yelling, demanding to know how she got into my room, curse her, pull out my wand...

But I didn't do any of those things, regardless of the thoughts I had just earlier that suggested she was here doing Voldemort's bidding, instead I looked at the girl in front of me, recognizing the sadness and the fear in her.

She looks up and meets my eyes for a moment, and suddenly, she begins sobbing. Tears pouring out of her eyes, as though my question completely sent her off.

She walks forward, and I'm figuring she's trying to hurry around me and towards the door, but instead she runs right up to me and wraps her arms around me.

I feel my heart stop, a lot like it did the other day when she held onto my hand, placing it on her cheek. I'm frozen for a moment, similarly to my heart, as her arm tightens around me, wordlessly begging for my comfort, for my touch.

Slowly, I find myself and wrap my own around her in return. Her crying slows but doesn't stop as she holds on to me. I'm at a loss of what to do, never having comforted someone like this... or at all.

I wasn't sure what had happened to make Valkyrie react this way, but I suddenly became angry. Who had made her feel this way? _Umbridge maybe_? I grit my teeth, _Potter_?

Glancing down at the girl in my arms, I feel a fire ignite within me. I slowly look up, and my eyes meet my own, the bathroom mirror allowing me to see the two of us clearly.

She's small in my arms, looking as though she could break even with the softest touch. Somehow, the thought angers me even more.

 _Someone will pay for this_.


	10. Valkyrie

I'm not sure how long I held on to Draco.

I listened to his heartbeat, letting the rhythm calm me. I felt warm with his arms wrapped tightly around me... I was surprised he had done so, actually. I don't recall deciding to run into his arms, but I would have imagined him pushing me away, looking at me disgusted before ordering me to leave. However, it's as though I knew he wouldn't. The same way he didn't push me away the day we met when we first touched.

His hand was moving slightly on my back, rubbing reassuring circles as my tears dried up. I didn't want to let go, knowing that after I did, I would have to embarrassingly explain myself. He was warm and muscular, my arms were wrapped around the middle of his torso due to our height difference. I also couldn't help but notice he smelt good... could pick out the smallest hint of green apple even. My cheeks flushed at the information.

Not able to stall any longer, I let out a small sigh, soaking in the feeling of silence and comfort from him before pulling away.

I could feel him hesitate slightly before unwrapping his arms from around me, my heart leaped at the thought. I looked down at the ground once we separated, taking a couple of steps backward as I brought my hand up to wipe away any excess tears from my face. I sniffled slightly, which made me frown. I hate being seen this way... _weak_.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I say softly, trying to straighten myself to not look as pitiful as I felt, but still not looking him in the eyes. "I don't know exactly how I got here, I—"

I'm not able to continue, a lump in my throat forming. Draco stepped forward and reached his hand out to my face, lifting my chin up to look at him. When I see his face I can't tell what emotion he's carrying. His touch on my skin was soft, matching the look of his eyes, yet the rest of his face looked hardened, angry.

"What happened?" He asked, yet it seemed more so like he demanded it.

The words take me back to Harry's vision of me, my eyes and face both evil and unrecognizable... how am I supposed to tell Draco that? That I'm a freak, that I see things when I touch people? That I'm in danger of turning into a dark wizard because of the power I hold?

I didn't know what to say, so I shake my head slightly.

Draco doesn't like this answer, he glares down at me. "Who hurt you." This time it was a demand, his voice dark as he looked down at me. If I had any sense in me I'd be scared, but I wasn't.

Thinking about his question my eyes burned again slightly, more tears ready to spill. I decided to answer him truthfully. " _I_ did."

With the words, I close my eyes in shame, and a tear falls down my cheek. I feel his hand move from my chin, and I see Umbridge in my head again, looking over her shoulder nervously as she pushes aside the veritaserum and reaches instead for the death-cap draught.

Though it quickly fades as I feel Draco again, he's wiping the tear from my cheek. Surprised, I open my eyes and see him looking down at me sadly.

I want to be mad at the pity I was receiving but instead I cherished the kind and thoughtful look in his eyes, as opposed to his usual glower, as watches the tear.

I lean into his touch slightly, and his eyes quickly dart to my own. Slowly, he cups his hand and rests it against my cheek, mimicking our same position from the other day.

A chuckle escapes my lips as they're brought up into a smile. Sniffling slightly, I speak. "Well, you sure know how to calm a lady down."

I happily watch as his own lips raised into a small, lazy smile. "Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so," I say, just above a whisper.

We pause for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. After a thoughtful moment Draco breaks the silence, his voice gentle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

My eyebrows immediately knot together at his words. I did want to talk about it, but I couldn't.

I reach up and rest my hand upon his on my cheek, holding it for a moment before slowly pulling it off. I brought our hands down and held his for a moment before letting go.

He pauses and reaches for my right hand, looking at the traces of blood left on my hand. My heart rate quickens.

"I should probably get back to my dorm," I start, pulling my hand from him and looking up sadly. He looked angry, but quickly replaced the look with one of confusion and I think... hurt? But he was quickly able to mask it, nodding at my words.

I back away slightly, sad that I was already trying to leave, and grabbed my bag from off the floor. I would have liked to stay with him longer, but I knew he would ask questions... questions I couldn't answer for him yet.

When I turn back, Draco's eyes are on the floor, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. His eyes flick up to mine, and I start to feel bad. "Again, I'm really sorr—"

"Don't apologize," he interrupts, taking a step towards me. "you don't have anything to be sorry about."

I look up into his eyes and I feel myself melt a little under his gaze. I try to remember the awful things he said to me yesterday and the things he says to Harry, but they're all forgotten as I look into his grey eyes.

"Well, I—um... T-thank you, for helping me..." I stutter, and as I look up at him I feel the weight in my chest grow heavier. "And... and I'll tell you about it all, someday... Some other time, I mean."

I watch as he tilts his head confused, glancing down briefly at my hand before back up to meet my eyes. "Um, you don't have to if you don't want to." He starts, looking off to the side thoughtfully, suddenly sullen. "I mean, we all have secrets better left unspoken."

Before I can even decide how to respond the door behind him opens. I watch as the guy from the carriage walks in, his head down. "Sorry mate, I forgot my—"

He stops when he looks at the scene before him, his eyes darting between me and Draco. I pray my eyes aren't as red and puffy as I think they are.

"Well shit." He finally says. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... I just forgot my potions textbook. Didn't realize until I didn't have it until I was already sitting in the library... Loads of people up in there I'll tell you, I was surprised I even found a seat! Then I opened up my bag and lo and behold—"

"You're fine, Blaise," Draco interrupts, like me, realizing that he was going to continue to ramble until someone stopped him. "Valkyrie was just leaving."

I quickly dart my eyes to him, but he's turned away, walking back to his desk where he had stood when I first entered.

"Do you mind showing her the way out?"

Blaise looks from Draco to me wearily. "Um, no problem, let me just grab my book."

I offer him a small smile and walk towards the door. It takes him no time to grab the book from his desk, and he's quickly opening the door for me. "After you,"

I glance quickly to Draco to see if he had anything else to say but am disappointed to see him looking away, down at his desk. I frown but divert my eyes back to Blaise who's trying not to seem awkward but failing miserably.

"Thank you," I say to him with a smile, speaking a little louder than usual so Draco would get the hint I was also speaking to him.

I'm about to walk out when I hear Draco's voice. "Don't forget to put on your gloves."

I pause, looking at him but his head's still down, as though he were refusing to look at me. I look to Blaise who purses his lips, refusing to say anything/ refusing to place himself in the middle of Draco and I's tension.

Rolling my eyes I leave the room first, allowing Blaise to shut the door and lead me to a staircase, before pulling my gloves back on. I didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction of putting them on after he said so.

We head down the spiral staircase and into a large common room similar to Gryffindor's, the only difference was the green and black décor and the amount of light—the Slytherin's much darker.

Some eyes from the people sitting around the room land on me, and there's a handful of whispers, but I choose to ignore them, keeping my eyes on Blaise's back as he leads me out.

Once we're in the hall Blaise looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "Um, do you know your way back?"

I look to my left and right and frown slightly before shaking my head. He laughs slightly before nodding. "Ok, come on, I'll take you."

A smile rises to my face at his kindness, and I follow him as he quickly heads down the hallway and turns a corner. I notice the painting from yesterday sitting on the middle of the wall and I let out a small "ah," realizing now how Draco managed to run into me so easily.

I follow Blaise as he leads me to the entrance to the great hall. "Well, here you go. I feel as though you know where to head now."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, thank you."

He nods, a smile on his face too as he stands, not yet moving. I raise my eyebrows at him and look at the potion's book in his hand. "Have a lot to do?"

"Yeah, I totally blew off Professor Snape's essay... I'm honestly disastrous at potions. Draco's pretty good with it all, but he refuses to help me, an ass, he is."

I chuckle at his words and nod. I pause for a second weighing my options... I didn't necessarily want to go back to my dorm and face Harry, or even Hermione who I'm sure he's already told by now.

"Uh, well... I'm pretty good with potions. I can help you if you want? I finished my essay last night but I'm sure it could use some final touches."

His face brightens. "Really? That would be amazing, you have no idea."

I nod, agreeing to help him, and we walk together to the library, him talking my ear off the entire way. He starts talking about Snape and how he goes easy on him even though he's shit at potions, and apologizes to me after, remembering how Snape got on to me even after I brewed a perfect potion.

I just shrugged in response. Telling him there wasn't anything I could do and then pitched my distaste for the house-system to him. Surprisingly he immediately jumped on board with me.

"Oh, I know! Ever since I've been here the houses have ruled everything. I'd met some people on the train my first year, and the second I was placed into Slytherin they refused to talk to me. As though I were cursed or something..."

After that, we stayed up late in the library sparingly working on his homework while we chatted about other random topics. It was around one AM when I decided to throw in the towel. "I think you have everything you need there," I gesture to the foot-long parchment.

He looks it over with a nod. "Yeah, I think so too. Thanks again for your help."

"No, thank you. I really needed to clear my head before heading back to my dorm so... it means a lot." I smile, gathering my things up.

Blaise looks up to me with a frown, thinking for a second before speaking. "Hey, I know it's probably not something you want to talk about, but you are _ok_ , right? There was a lot of tension up in the room when I walked in."

"I-I mean, yeah, I'm ok. Just some stuff happened when I was in detention that I don't really want to talk about. Draco happened to run into me on my way from there and talked me down a little." I lie, not wanting to mention the fact that I magically appeared into their room without warning.

I'm very happy I got to spend this time with Blaise, to meet someone outside of my house who shares some of my same ideas and who even seems to care for others.

I watch as he looks me over, as though looking for a lie in my story or my demeanor before finally nodding, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hm, ok. Well, it's nice to know Draco's finally gotten over his thing with letting other people into our room."

He says it so nonchalantly, I can tell he did so purely to tell me he knew I was lying. He's packing away his things, glancing up at me with a small smirk.

I roll my eyes and let out a laugh. "I hope you fail that homework."

"I won't with all the help you gave me, but thanks for the thought."


	11. Valkyrie

The rest of the week breezed by and I felt like I was finally finding my place at Hogwarts. I spent most of my time with Melanie, Fred, George, and surprisingly Blaise.

After Blaise and I's night at the library, he would always search me out in classes, sometimes even sitting by me.

I tried not to look at Draco when he did this, or at all even, but my eyes commonly found themselves staring at his tall frame. Ever since our moment in his room, he's avoided me. I can't blame him for it, considering how strange I acted that night, but I couldn't help but assume that there was more behind his sudden avoidance of me. I mean, he even stopped making comments at Harry when I was around.

Speaking of Harry, ever since the thing with Umbridge he's avoided me too, along with Ron and sometimes Hermione. Hermione is nicer about it; she doesn't act like I was a plague-like Ron did. She would still talk to me in our room, one night we even stayed up knitting hats for SPEW together and she was as kind as ever.

I will say though, the day after the Umbridge incident, Harry tried his best to talk to me, but I managed to blow him off each time. So, I suppose you could say it's my fault that tensions were so high between us.

Part of me felt bad for ignoring him, for avoiding the problem... but the other part of me demanded that it be this way. He saw me at my worse. At my darkest... and I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable around him again—him having seen that side of me.

Umbridge has been a nightmare, but I'm pleased to hear that when she gives detention, she passes them on Flinch who punishes them accordingly. I worried at first that he would be just as bad, but he's been surprisingly tame in what he's made them do.

Fred and George said that he made them dust every single portrait frame in the castle. They groaned about it but even admitted it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Flinch has been daydreaming about torturing students for years, I'm surprised he hasn't yet."

I couldn't help but smile at Fred's words, I knew the only reason he hasn't is because he's under Umbridge's thumb, and she just so happens to be under my own.

However, while she's not torturing kids in detention anymore, she's certainly making detrimental changes to Hogwarts. Not to mention we're still only learning the _theory_ of defense in her class.

Time and time again I've stopped by the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office just to be told he isn't in. He hasn't even been in the great hall for dinner the past couple of days and it's been pissing me off. I desperately needed to talk to him about so many things.

I was currently sitting in the courtyard with Melanie and Blaise, in between classes. We talked about the homework Snape has given us yet again, and then Melanie and Blaise started talking about the OWLs that we'll be taking next semester.

"Honestly, I'm terrified." Melanie breaths, pushing away her potions textbook. "I've always wanted to be a professor here at Hogwarts, but I don't think I have what it takes. I'm struggling in all my classes... the workload is just too much."

Blaise and I both nodded, him responding. "Oh, I know. Personally, I want to be an Auror, but I'll have to get O's in like all my classes, and it isn't looking good for me."

I watch as they talk to each other and I can't help but notice the small blush upon Melanie's cheeks and the large smile on Blaise's face. I look between them for a moment and a smile rises to my face, how did I not catch this sooner? They've totally got the hots for each other.

I look down at my potions book and think for a second... it wouldn't hurt to check Dumbledore's office and see if he's actually here today. If not, I still think Melanie and Blaise could appreciate some alone time.

"Hey," I interrupt, their heads turn towards me. "I'm going to run to the dorm real quick, I forgot to grab my dream journal for Divination. I'll see you guys in a bit?"

Melanie's widen at my words, and Blaise's cheeks redden the slightest, but merely I smile at both of them before standing up from the grass and heading inside the castle.

My smile grows at the thought of them getting together... they're actually pretty perfect if you ask me. They have a lot in common and seem to greatly enjoy each other's company. Maybe he'll grow a pair and ask her to go with him to Hogsmeade...

I finally reach Dumbledore's office, trying to ignore the hopeful feeling rising in my chest. "Is he here?" I ask the gargoyle. The statue shakes his head, and I frown. "Why am I even surprised?"

Letting out a sigh, I turn and head towards the Gryffindor common room anyway. I don't think I should go back to Melanie and Blaise... I'm hoping they're discussing important Hogsmeade business.

Finally able to find my way around the castle, I weave around corners and up some stairs. I turn one corner and notice Draco walking, his head down as he reads from a piece of parchment. I can see a wax seal on the back, meaning it's definitely a letter.

We're walking towards each other, going in opposite directions. He hasn't noticed me quite yet, so I take my time to look him over. He looks genuinely sad, exhausted even.

Once we're about to pass each other he lifts his head and his eyes meet my own, and I curse at myself for not looking away fast enough.

His face doesn't reveal anything, the saddened expression he held before now turning stony. We pass each other, both still staring at each other, without a word. Once I pass him, I bring my eyes back to the hall in front of me.

If I were in a bad mood I may have turned and started yelling at him, asking what his problem was... but I wasn't feeling up to it. Which proves I was just as bad as him. I wasn't even going to try.

After a bit, I reach the portrait of the fat lady. I utter the password and walk inside.

I walk in and am sad to notice George and Fred not sitting on the couch, causing a ruckus like they normally are. Instead, I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together in the far corner, whispering to each other like always.

Hermione notices me first and offers me a smile, which I return before turning away, hoping to not catch Ron or Harry's gaze.

I take a seat on the couch and pull out the dream journal I already had stowed in my bag. I've decided I too, like Hermione, despise divination—no matter how humorous it sounds considering my personal inclination with the art. Just something about the idea of analyzing someone's dreams to interpret their future just seemed wrong to me.

Nonetheless, I opened up the journal and jotted down my most recent dream. I couldn't remember much about it, but I did remember holding a sword. It was heavy and it gleamed with colored diamonds, but I couldn't remember what color—just that there were some. I stood, back pressed against the same faded and chipped stone wall from the vision I had from my father... the cloaked figures closing in on me.

I don't remember feeling scared, and I make sure to jot that down in case Professor Trelawney decided to interpret that as my death (like she commonly did to some students.) Before the figures could reach me though I remember falling through the wall, the hard surface pressed against my back just suddenly giving away, and I was suddenly in a new place. I don't remember anything about it, having woken up sometime after it.

I cringed as I wrote it down. It was very similar to the last few entries I wrote, but then again, I often found myself remembering and placing myself in that situation. Wondering how my parents didn't survive. So, I definitely don't think it to be anything that corresponded with our Divination studies.

As I started to write some random predictions from my dream, I catch a whisper from behind me. "Come on, man up and ask her!"

I can tell it's Hermione's voice. "She would be a great asset, I'm sure of it."

I can't decipher the response, only hearing a small mumbling and an annoyed sigh from someone. Then I hear their chairs push back, and their footsteps nearing me. I quickly begin writing in the journal again, pretending to be occupied.

The three of them walk in front of where I sit. I look up as Hermione sits on the couch next to me, and Harry sits in the armchair a small distance away from me. Ron in contrast has his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face as he leans against Harry's chair.

I look around at them, waiting for them to speak. Finally, Hermione lets out a huff, obviously annoyed that whoever she was talking to before didn't speak first. "Valkyrie, we have a favor to ask of you. Er, Harry, does, I mean."

I raise my eyebrows at her and hesitantly look to Harry. He looks nervous, thinking hard as he looks from Hermione to me. "Well, um... so Hermione had this idea, for us to start our own little club where we could learn defense against the dark arts.. you know, considering Umbridge doesn't teach us anything,"

He finally meets my gaze at the word Umbridge, as though to gauge my reaction to her name. I don't give him anything, instead, I just nod slightly.

He continues, "Well, we were wondering if you'd want to help teach it... I'm pretty good with defensive spells, and I know you are too. I think—er, we think—that you would be a big help."

I'm taken aback by Harry's request, yet flattered they would even consider me. "Really?" I ask, looking between the two of them. I glance at Ron, but he has an angered expression on his face and is turned towards the fire as if to avoid looking at me.

"Uh, yeah. We haven't sorted out some of the finer details yet... I mean, I don't even know if anyone will even want to come—"

"Harry, there will be people lined up to do this!" Hermione assured him, shaking her head at his words. She looks at me. "We haven't got a place to meet yet, but we're working on that."

I nod at her words, thinking about the possibility of this actually playing out. It would be a wonder if it did. Ever since the first day in Umbridge's class when she told us we wouldn't do doing actual magic I've worried about the students of Hogwarts. How someone can willingly send generations of students into the real world without training is beyond me.

"I think it's a great idea," I state finally, looking between Harry and Hermione. "I'd be more than willing to help if you guys can find some people and a place."

Hermione lets out a small squeal of excitement. "Perfect! I'll start asking some people who I think might be interested," she looks to Harry. "I'm thinking of us all getting together in Hogsmeade this weekend at Hog's Head."

Harry nods, but I could tell he still seemed very wary of the idea. Not so much about getting in trouble, more so that he wasn't expecting anyone to show. I've noticed that there are still a lot of people going around and making side comments about him, especially since he isn't backing down about Voldemort despite Umbridge's best efforts.

"Alright, we're all going to be late to class if we keep this up. Have fun in divination!" Hermione says, standing and quickly exiting the common room.

The three of us watch after her, now being left in awkward silence. I watch as Ron turns and meets my gaze. He immediately lets out a huff before following Hermione out of the room.

Harry and I are left now, and I can already tell something needed to be addressed. I saw Harry as my friend, and I don't like that I've pushed him away because of something that _I_ did... something I can't even control, at that.

I glance at him and he looks down awkwardly, making me frown slightly.

"Harry?" I ask quietly. His head shoots up, his green eyes meeting mine. I continue. "I'm sorry for blowing you off and avoiding you this past week."

He seems shocked by my words, and, as I expected, he shakes his head as though to say something along the lines of it not being my fault, but I quickly interrupt. "It is my fault... I.. I did something the other night to Umbridge. I actually don't know exactly what I did... but.. but it's stuff I'm not really ready to talk about with anyone."

He watches me closely, and I'm happy to see his expression more thoughtful than angry or accusing.

"I realize you probably don't want to be my friend anymore but—"

"No," Harry interrupts me. "of course I'm still your friend Valkyrie..."

I watch as he pauses, thinking for a moment, almost looking like he was battling something in his head. "There are things about me that make me... different. And I don't like to talk about them either. Though, most of the school already knows my business anyway—there are still somethings that everyone has to keep to themselves to protect themselves.

"I don't want to lie to you and say you didn't thoroughly freak me out the other night, b-but I've freaked Ron and Hermione out like that in a similar way too. So please don't think I'm going to see you any differently just because you _are_ different."

His words cause a sharp pain in my heart and I can feel my eyes burning a little. I realize then that both of us are peculiar in our own ways, but it definitely doesn't define us.

"But Valkyrie, don't ever think you can't talk to me, I know we're not that close, but I'm still your friend, ok?"

My eyes are definitely full of tears now, and I hurry to wipe them away with my gloves. "Ok, Harry." I smile, then think about some of what he said. "And the same goes for you. If you ever need to talk to someone about something you can always come to me as well. No matter how weird it is, because I promise, I don't think it can get weirder than me."

I'm surprised I spoke so openly about myself to him, but I wouldn't take it back. Especially after seeing the smile on his face after I said it.

He offers me one last reassuring smile before looking at the clock. "Ugh, we're going to be late for Divination."

I can't help but snort out a laugh as I stand, grabbing my bag. "Honestly, I could care less."

He smiles brightly at me, letting out his own laugh as he follows in suit, heading towards the common room's exit. "I wonder what crazy way I'm destined to die according to her today."

After that, we head to class in a fit of giggles.


	12. Valkyrie

It was like all the fifth years let out a breath of fresh air once the weekend arrived. We were just receiving piles upon piles of homework, and the trip to Hogsmeade was exactly what we all needed.

It'll be my first time going to Hogsmeade, but Melanie made sure to let me know everything I'd get to see there. I would say, all the things _we_ would see _together_ , but Blaise finally built up the courage to ask her to go with him. So now, I'm sticking with Harry, Hermione, and sadly Ron for the duration of the day.

We're currently on the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione were discussing the defense club, Hermione seemed very optimistic compared to Harry who still didn't think many people would show.

Ron and I stood on either side of them, still refusing to give me any time of day... I still didn't know what all Harry had told them about me, but Hermione has already forgotten about it, so I'm not understanding why Ron seems to be holding on to it.

After a bit more walking, we finally reach Hogsmeade. I see the train station the Hogwarts's Express dropped us off at and I can't help but smile. Little did I know when I first arrived that I'd actually be able to find my place here.

We then turn and walk down a busy street. Students from Hogwarts are piling into all sorts of shops and laughing amongst themselves. I notice Melanie and Blaise walking together, hand in hand. She's laughing loudly at something he said as they enter what looks to be a sweets shop.

After I watch them walk in, I notice Draco standing on the opposite side of the street with Pansy at his side. He watches Blaise and Melanie in confusion.

I scoff at him; how could he have not known his roommate was fancying someone?

I make sure to look away before we accidentally make eye contact like we usually did, turning back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were talking about going to a specific store to look at Quidditch supplies. They start to head inside but I pull Hermione aside.

"Hey, I think I'm going to walk around for a bit and check everything out," I tell her, looking around at the multiple shops.

She frowns, looking towards the store Harry and Ron went into. "I can go with you..?"

"No, no, it's ok! You go with them." I assure her, and I can tell she looked relieved. "Plus, I may catch up with Fred and George. I'm sure they're at that joke shop they're always talking about."

"Ok, yeah. Be careful... the meeting is in thirty minutes at the Hog's Head just down the way. We'll see you there!"

I nod to her and she hurries off to catch up with the two boys.

With a smile on my face, I turn to face the rest of the village and begin to walk down the cobblestone road, glancing into each shop as I go.

I pass by Zonko's and notice the Weasley twins discussing something with Lee Jordan, but I decide to keep going, wanting to check out the rest of the shops.

As I walk I notice the shops begin to thin down a bit. There are some empty, abandoned shops even. Finally I notice what looks to be Hog's Head and I grimace at the seemingly beaten down place. It didn't look like the kind of place I'd like to find myself but I was positive it was the place Hermione told me.

I'm standing a ways in front of the Hog's Head sign, looking back up at it before deciding to turn around and head to Zonko's to meet Fred and George. I take a couple of steps, passing an alley when something catches my eye.

I can't help but peer into the side alley. It looked dark and grimy, one wall being the Hog's head and the other belonging to an abandoned shop. I furrow my eyebrows confused, but then I see a small flash, something shining from deep down inside. I couldn't tell what it was, but it beaconed me to come in and find out.

I glanced down the road that lead into the thick of Hogsmeade. Students seemed to be enjoying themselves, none of them heading down this far.

Hesitantly, I looked back towards the alley, the flickering light still summoning me closer. A part of me demanded I run, but another part was intrigued. Not able to fight myself any longer, I turn and head into the alley.

Walking along the narrow stretch, I dodge some random trashed items and even see a rat or two which make me jump slightly. I start to regret coming down here but it's too late now, I'm already determined to find the source of the light.

Finally, I emerge from the alley and find myself faced with trees. Confused, I look to my left and right and frown as I discover I'm now standing behind all the shops. I could see boarded up backdoors leading into each one. I frown as I turn to look down the alley I emerged from, but I gasp as I look at the back of the Hog's Head.

Stumbling back slightly, I look at the stone wall in front of me in horror. I recognized it immediately. This is the wall from my dreams... this is where my parents died.

As with all of my visions I can remember every detail vividly. Staring at this wall, I can recall every crack, every stone, as though I'd seen it a hundred times before. Which I have—I've replayed their deaths so many times I would have never missed it.

I take couple of shaky steps forward. There was no backdoor attached to the wall. It was just a large blank stone wall, nothing else on it. The grass crunches underneath my feet as I got closer... and the closer I get, the more certain I become that this is the wall from my vision.

My face crumbles in despair at the thought. What were my parents doing here that night, so far away from home?

I try to remember the circumstances before my mother apparated from the house. I knew she was going to look for my father who hadn't returned home from work yet... but here? What was he doing here?

When I'm finally at arm's reach from the wall I stop.

Sadness has engulfed me and I'm not sure what to do. Slowly, I pull the glove off my right hand and place it gently on the wall. I don't feel anything, just the smooth stone it was made out of.

My eyes begin to burn, and tears begin to fall. With a cry, I step forward again and rest my forehead against the cold stone. I clench my eyes shut, dropping my head to face the ground and letting the tears fall, memories of my parents flooding my head.

After a minute I open my eyes. I sniffled slightly as I look down at the dirt and grass meet the stone.

Suddenly, I see the flash of light again. It's much tamer this time, as though it were a flash of light reflected off of a mirror into my eyes. It came from the ground where I was currently looking down.

Confused, I bend down and push some of the grass and dirt aside to find the culprit. Finally, my fingers touch something smooth and hard. I take another moment to dig it out of the sand, pulling it up to get a better look.

I furrow my eyebrows as I pull out a dark metal ring. It's not made out of any material I recognize, but I could feel the magic radiating off of it.

I turn it over in my fingers confused, but then I notice a small engraving peeking out from under a layer of dirt. I work to remove some of it, and when I do, I have to suppress the next sob that comes out of me, placing my hand over my mouth.

' _to mine, for us, we'll never be lost. D & I.'_

Daniel and Isabel. _My parents._

I stand and hold the ring close to my heart as I try and compose myself. After a minute I pull back my hand and look at the ring again. Looking at the size of it I could tell it was my father's... but I don't recognize it at all. I had never seen my father wear this. I feel a stabbing pain inside me as I pull my eyes away from the ring and look at my surroundings. 

What were my parents doing here?

I took some deep breaths as I held onto the ring tightly as questions rang through my head.

After a few more minutes, I placed the ring into my pocket and pulled back on my glove.

I glanced around the back of the shops once more before pulling my wand out and muttering a quick spell that would make my eyes not-so puffy and red. (I learned it by accident the other day, actually.) Then I headed back down the dark and narrow alley, preparing myself for the meeting I was to attend.

Once I exited the alley, I took a deep breath, turning and glancing back down it in despair. I swear I will find out who killed my parents, and I'll kill them.

 _Even if it's the last thing I do_.

With that thought, I turn back around. I look to the side and my eyes meet grey ones. I watch him watch me for a moment, then I turn and enter the Hog's Head.  
  


The meeting was quick, but it was also packed. Harry seemed surprised at how many people actually showed, but Hermione had looked around the group with a determined look, quickly jumping into business.

People seemed surprised I was also going to be helping but no one seemed to complain either. Only a few of them have actually seen me perform magic, better yet defensive magic... Luna and Neville were quick to give me large smiles at the news.

Finally, after much talk about what we were going to do and where Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment for us all to sign.

After that the meeting was dismissed and I was quick to leave, giving Hermione and Harry a farewell smile and wave. The twins stayed behind, chatting with them, but I was determined to head back to the castle, so I started alone.

As I passed by the shops, I managed to catch a glimpse of Blaise and Melanie. Pausing for a moment I watch them talk, smiling warmly at each other inside the cafe shop. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, which helped bring a smile to my face.

"Young love," A cool voice spoke beside me. I didn't even have to check and see who it belonged to. "so... meaningless."

I rolled my eyes without turning back to look at him. "Try not to sound so pessimistic, Malfoy, I'm sure someone other than Pansy will look at you sooner or later."

I hear him scoff beside me, making me turn to look at him. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked down at me. "I think you look at me plenty."

My face contorts into a glare, but I could also feel the heat in my cheeks at his words. I roll my eyes and start walking, and as expected, he follows.

"What, no snarky comment to dish out?" He mocks. "I'm surprised, Rockwood. I would have thought—"

"You would have thought what?" I round on him, stopping in my tracks to turn to him. The split second of happiness I felt looking at Blaise and Melanie had passed, now I was back to the anger I felt towards my parent's death... and Draco seemed to just love to push my buttons.

He smirks down at me, angering me further. To my right, I catch a glimpse of an alley similar to the one I ventured down earlier. Without giving myself a moment to think, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him into the alley.

His eyes are widened in shock as I push him onto the wall. "You've always asked me what my game was, well now it's my turn. What fucking game _are you_ playing?"

He doesn't say anything, instead just stares at me, his eyes hooded. Angry, I pace the alley in front of him, thoughts racing through my head. From the discovery of my father's ring, to the moment Draco and I had in his room last week, to the smirk he held moments before as he looked down at me.

Heart racing I looked up at Draco. He looked to the side, out of the alley before looking at me. He was about to say something, but before he could, I decided.

"Fuck it," I breathe, before crashing my lips to his.

Once I did so I was about to pull back, realizing my mistake, but instead, I was pleasantly surprised when he began kissing me back forcefully. My lips raise slightly at the realization, and I push up against him. It was as though we lost control as we kissed, hands constantly moving, one hand in his hair and the other on his chest.

It only took seconds for him to turn us around, pushing me up against the wall now. His lips parted from mine and began to trail down my jaw and my neck, sucking harshly in some areas.

I was happy to get a breath but after a moment I quickly pulled his head back up to my own, kissing him again.

After a minute we finally parted, his forehead resting upon mine as we breathed heavily.

My eyes had been closed before, and I slowly open them and look up into Draco's, his eyes already fixed on me.

I can't help myself as my lips raise into a small smirk. " _Well_ , I think _you_ look at _me_ plenty."


	13. Draco

Ever since Valkyrie and I's moment in my room things had been tense. And I don't even mean just between me and her. Surprisingly after that night, Blaise got extremely close with her, and it made me livid.

The number of times in the past week Blaise has left my side to go and sit with her and her little friend... sometimes even the Weasel twins too, was ridiculous.

He tried to make it not that big a deal, but I watched his eyes brighten every time he saw them, the way his smile grew...

I had been so angry with him about it all that when he raced into the Slytherin common room one day raving about how he had a date to Hogsmeade I scoffed before turning and leaving the room. I didn't want to hear about him and his success with Valkyrie.

I don't know why I cared so much, but I did. At first, it baffled me, the feeling I got when I watched Blaise walk over to her, a smile sown on both their faces. But the more I began to feel it, the less it surprised me.

I've determined that the reason I get so worked up when it comes to Valkyrie, is because ever since she first got here she's challenged me... she's someone that doesn't fall for me like I expect them all to—like Pansy does. Instead, she's the girl I don't necessarily want, but that I can't have.

And I always get what I want.

It was finally Saturday, and I couldn't help but glower at Blaise, who was happily getting ready on his side of the room. I had pulled on a casual outfit, now sitting at my desk to write back to my mother who had sent me no less than five letters since I'd arrived at school.

I tried to gather my thoughts, writing down what I needed to tell her. Just the basic, that no sign had appeared on me yet, that I was doing fine... yet my eyes kept glancing back over to Blaise.

He was looking in his mirror, straightening his shirt out time and time again before shaking his head and changing into a different one. Finally, I shake my head. "Blaise, I think you've tried them all now."

I watch as his cheeks redden and he flashes me an embarrassed smile—only angering me further. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. I don't want to screw it up."

I've decided that every time he starts talking about anything remotely related to him and Valkyrie to shut down and end the conversation. Not wanting to hear him drool all over her.

Finally, he settles on a shirt and takes time and precision in making himself look presentable, before turning to me. "Alright, I think I'm done. How do I look?"

The letter I had been working on was long forgotten. I was ready to crumble it in my hands when he spoke. Trying to repress a sigh, I turned and glanced him over. He looked like he always did, maybe with just a little more care. I try and offer him a smile, but you could hear the contempt in my voice. "Charming."

He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, frowning slightly, but I turned away and back to the letter I had already ruined. Writing words down as to look busy.

I hear him mumble an 'ok' before leaving the dorm.

Once the door shuts, I lean back in my seat, throwing the quill I had in my hand down in anger. I was angry at Blaise, at Valkyrie, but I was also angry at myself for projecting those feelings onto Blaise. He's my best mate, after all. But something inside of me still burned at the prospect of him and Valkyrie together.

With a sigh, I leave behind my letter attempts and grab my jacket. I had promised Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, and a couple of other Slytherins I would go with them to Hogsmeade. Though the thought of seeing the two lovebirds together made my chest ache.

It took a bit for our whole group to gather, and then even longer for us all to walk the trail down to Hogsmeade. Pansy was by my side immediately, and I didn't even care. Instead, I listened to her go on and on about something, my mind elsewhere.

Would they kiss? I couldn't help but wonder... they've been hanging out together for at least a week now so I'm sure Blaise will man up and kiss her.

I'm sickened by the thought.

When we finally reach the village a lot of our group breaks away and I can't help but roll my eyes. I could have easily stayed in my room.

Pansy pulls my arm slightly, taking me to the far side of the street, claiming she wanted to go into Honeydukes. I let out a sigh but let her drag me along. Though, once I see Blaise I pause, stopping Pansy in her tracks.

My eyes widen as I realize who he's with. It's the other girl. Valkyrie's friend.

Blaise looks down at the brown-headed girl with an enchanted smile, and she looks up at him with a similar expression. Holding each other's hands, he leads her into Honeydukes.

I don't know how to explain the feeling in my chest at that moment. Not once had I even imagined Blaise was interested in the other girl... I had my own eyes set on Valkyrie, and no one else, I didn't even stop to realize.

Pansy pulled on my arm again and I willingly walked beside her as she led us towards the sweetshop. I was honestly nervous to face Blaise after the way I had been acting towards him the past couple of days...

I glance around the village and my eyes instantly landed on her. She's walking away from Potter's _mudblood_ friend, her gloved hands held together behind her back as she looks around at the stores. I want her to look towards me, but I know if she did she would just glare at me. Granted, it was my fault in the first place we were on such bad terms. I had quickly kicked her out of my room that night, scared of what I might reveal to her—or seemingly worse, what she might reveal to me.

After that, I had thought about approaching her to apologize, but the next time I saw her she was next to Blaise with a smile on her face. The more I think back to it though, I remember the other brown-headed girl standing in front of both of them. Blaise looked away from Valkyrie, and when he looked at the other girl, his smile noticeably widened.

 _Merlin_ , could I have been any more clueless?

Shaking my head slightly I watched as Valkyrie wandered down the street alone. Her dark blonde hair half pulled back, I could see a lighter, almost platinum, streak peeking out from underneath it all. I couldn't see her face, but I could already tell she looked beautiful, regardless of the red and gold striped sweater she wore.

I wasn't able to daydream much longer as Pansy pulled me into the shop, the sweet smells filling my nose. I still felt high from the revelation that Blaise wasn't dating Valkyrie like I had assumed, and so I allowed a small smile to find its way to my lips.

I quickly spotted Blaise in the crowded store, and quickly made my escape from Pansy, heading closer to the couple so I could catch Blaise's eye.

When his eyes met mine, he looked annoyed, almost angry; but I offered him a smile, darting my eyes down at the girl and raising my eyebrows at him suggestively. Once he saw my smile, he matched it, rolling his eyes at my silent comment.

It took no time for his attention to be brought back to the girl, and I took that as my cue to head out. I was happy with Blaise and I's interaction, I was worried he wouldn't be so kind, but then again Blaise has always been the nicer one.

It takes me a few minutes to make my way out of the crowded store, but once I did I looked up and down the busy street searching for Valkyrie's familiar red gloves. Though I found myself quickly out of luck... she must already be inside a store.

I decide to walk down the street, worried about standing in one place too long, knowing Pansy was probably already searching for me.

On the other side of the cobbled street, I see Harry and his two followers. They seemed to be talking to each other intensely, and I smirk, there's no way I could pass an opportunity as perfect as this up.

They're walking in the same direction I just so happened to be, so I slowed down and crossed the street, now situated behind them. I'm about to say something when I catch the words they're saying.

"But isn't it like you said, Harry? She's a freak!"

"Ron, that's a bit much, don't you think?"

"No, Hermione, I don't. You remember what he told us, about her eyes? That's never a good sign. And Umbridge has left you alone when she's around now, hasn't she? I don't like it."

My eyes widen at their words and I hurry my pace slightly, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. I watch as Harry looks down slightly before shaking his head. "I know what I said, Ron. I just... I just don't think that it's a big deal anymore. Valkyrie's a really nice girl—"

"Not a big deal? That girl knows how to use magic, maybe even too well! I don't think we should trust her." Weasley interrupted, making my blood boil.

"Stop it, Ron!" The _mudblood_ cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry sighed. "There are things about me that scare you. I am literally inside Voldemort's head, and you're still friends with me, aren't you? I don't see how—"

His voice soon fades away as they continue walking. I stood, frozen in place a ways back. They veer off and enter an old pub, the door slamming behind them as I stand, Potter's word's hitting me. ' _I am literally inside Voldemort's head._ '

A shiver runs through me.

I push my thoughts of Valkyrie aside and consider what it means if he's telling the truth. It would mean that the Dark Lord's entire plan is now flawed—the one person he's after knowing all of his deepest thoughts...

I think about the fact that this could be the way I earn myself in the Dark Lord's eyes... I could send the information to my mother in a letter and she could easily pass on the message. He would then know and be able to take the necessary precautions...

But did I want to do that? Did I _want_ to prove myself to him?

I glance down at the ground in despair. I don't want to be anyone's puppet.

Besides—

I glance up and look at the pub the three just walked into. I'm about to turn around when I finally spot Valkyrie. She looks slightly disheveled as she exits the dark alley between the pub and another abandoned shop. I watch as she lets out a sigh, turning and glancing back down the dark passage before facing me.

It takes her a second to notice me. She looks down towards the heart of the village, and as she looks back her blue eyes meet my own.

Nothing in her face betrays her as she stares back at me. Rather she looks hardened, stony even. She then turns and follows the three others into the pub.

Besides—my train of thought returns, as I stare at the door Valkyrie just went through—someone seems to already have my strings.  
  
  
  
  
  


There was still a lot going through my mind as I waited a distance away from the Hog's Head for Valkyrie to emerge. I wondered if I should say anything to my mother about what Potter said about the Dark Lord... I also wondered if I should tell Valkyrie about what the Weasley kid said about her.

Though, I could always keep that to myself and just beat the shit out of him. Potter too, he apparently called her a freak.

Multiple students entered Hog's Head and I watched, confused. I ended up going into a store down the way, peaking out of the shop's window to watch as they all went in there. I noticed there weren't any Slytherins mixed in with the bunch, and I could already tell this... 'event' was Potter's doing.

I remained inside the small dress-robes shop as I waited, allowing myself to think about the words I had overheard.

' _You remember what he told us, about her eyes? That's never a good sign. And Umbridge has left you alone when she's around..._ '

I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought about his words. It seemed obvious to me that he was talking about the night Valkyrie showed up in my room after she had detention with Professor Umbridge. Something had truly disturbed her that night.

' _...her eyes_.'

What about her eyes? I don't think I've ever seen a witch or wizard's eye change when they performed magic. But was it magic that she performed? Or was it something Potter just thinks he saw?

I remember though when I asked her that night who hurt her, anger bubbling within me, she answered that it was her. That she had hurt herself.

I hadn't given it much consideration... I thought that it was probably just something that she said to protect someone or something like that, so I had left it alone. But the more I look back on it, I realize how serious she sounded when she said it.

I was relieved when I noticed kids starting to leave the pub, happy to be out of my thoughts for the moment as I searched for Valkyrie.

It took a bit, but finally, she emerged from the building. She had the same hardened expression on her face as before as she headed back towards the center of the village.

I quickly exited the shop I was in and caught up behind her. I wasn't too sure what I was going to say to her, how to approach her, I mean. So when she stopped to look in at Blaise and his new girlfriend in Madame Pudifoot's I was relieved.

"Young love..." I mutter, smiling slightly when I see her shoulders tense up. "so... meaningless."

I watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't look at me. "Try not to sound so pessimistic, Malfoy, I'm sure someone other than Pansy will look at you sooner or later."

Scoffing, I can't stop the smirk rising to my face. Exactly the type of comeback I expected from her. She turns and looks at me, her blue eyes challenging me to dish another comment. Little did she know she practically fed the flame.

"I think you look at me plenty."

She definitely didn't find this funny, but I could tell she couldn't deny it. The softest shade of pink rising to her cheeks. Just as fast as her cheeks flushed though, she rolled her eyes and began walking again.

I fight the urge to chuckle as I follow after her. "What, no snarky comment to dish out? I'm surprised, Rockwood. I would have thought—"

"You would have thought what?" She suddenly demands, turning on her heel to face me. She was beyond pissed, her eyebrows furrowed together, as she glares at me.

I can't stop the smirk that rises to my lips yet again as I look at her, something about her looking angry just delights me. I don't want to say it's because she looks cute even though she's shooting for intimidating, but I couldn't help but wonder.

As I'm lost in my thoughts Valkyrie takes ahold of the front of my shirt, pulling me into the alleyway we were standing by. My eyes widen as she pushes me up against the wall.

My thoughts raced at the possibilities as she pins me against the wall, but she quickly let go and I have to suppress a frown.

"You've always asked me what my game was, well now it's my turn. What fucking game _are you_ playing?" She says, trying her best not to yell and attract attention to us.

I just stare at her, watching as she lets out heavy breaths, obviously very heated from her words.

As I stare at her I can't help but think about what she said... what game was I playing? It's as though everything I had been thinking before, any reasoning behind angering her or pissing her off had diminished. Now, I couldn't help but stare at her lips, at her eyes as she glared into my own.

Then she takes a step back and begins to pace in front of me, her hands on her waist. I could tell she was thinking very hard about something, but I'm sure her thoughts weren't nearly as filthy as my own.

I tear my eyes away from her, looking out of the alley and noticing a couple of people walking by... thankfully they didn't seem to notice the two of us standing in here.

Returning my gaze to Valkyrie's I'm surprised to see that she's already looking at me, and I could tell there was a lot of anger... even hesitation on her face. I begin to think rationally, realizing that Valkyrie wouldn't even dream the things I had been thinking about before.

With that in mind, I open my mouth to excuse myself but she cuts me off.

"Fuck it," She states, before closing the space between us and crashing her lips to mine.

I jump slightly, surprised by her actions, but she doesn't need to ask me twice. Immediately I return the kiss feverously, rising one of my hands to the back of her neck and the other on her waist, pulling her closer.

It felt as though fireworks were setting off in me as we kissed, and I couldn't get enough. I turn us and push her up against the wall this time. Wanting more, I pull my lips away from hers to trail down her jaw and her neck. It was absolutely euphoric as I tasted her, her heavy breath sounding above me and her hand pulling my hair softly.

Suddenly she uses her other hand and grabs a fist full of my shirt, bringing me back up to her lips. Smirking I obliged and returned to her soft lips.

After enjoying ourselves a little longer we finally parted, both needing to recover. I rest my forehead against hers and my heart leaps as she leans in too, both her hands gripping my shirt, as though she still wanted me close.

I open my eyes and stare down at her. Her eyes are still closed as she takes deep breaths, her lips red and slightly swollen. A small smile rises to my lips as I look at her, and I honestly can't remember the last time I felt so happy.

_Merlin, Valkyrie, what are you doing to me?_

After a moment her eyes open, her crystal blue eyes staring up into my own. Slowly her lips raise into a smirk. "Well, I think _you_ look at _me_ plenty, too."

A chuckle escapes me, causing my forehead to part from hers, and my smile grows into a full-on grin. She's my perfect match when it comes to sarcastic remarks.

"Wow," I hear her mutter softly.

The smile still on my face, I look down at her. "What?"

She's looking at me with a small smile, but looks down slightly, as though considering what she was about to say, before finally meeting my eyes again. "No snarky comment to dish out? I'm surprised, Malfoy."

The smile remains on my face as she quotes me yet again. I try and come up with an even better reply. "Sorry, I thought we were copying each other's lines. You, if I believe, didn't respond when I said you looked at me plenty."

She purses her lips at my words, trying to fight off the smile I could see peaking at the corners of her lips. " _Touché_. I guess we'll both have to refrain from staring at each other."

"I doubt either of us would last a day."


	14. Valkyrie

After Draco and I's moment I felt... strange. I had never really humored the idea of me being _with_ Draco. I mean, obviously, I had fawned over his good looks, and the fact that it was silent when we touched, but I had never considered truly kissing him or anything.

Once we kissed though, it felt as though everything fell into place, it was numbing as he ran his hands down my waist and cupped my cheek... not to mention electrifying when his lips met mine and ventured down my neck...

Nervous, I pulled the clip out of my hair, letting more of it fall down, and brought it around to cover my neck. I was positive Draco's lips had left a mark on my neck, and while the thought embarrassed me, it also thrilled me.

 _Oh Merlin_ , I shake my head, I need to stop thinking like this!

I'm currently making my way back up to the castle. There were a few students around me heading in the same direction but I ignored them all, too lost in my thoughts as I trekked up the slowly inclining slope back to the castle.

After Draco and I's playful banter, we had kissed once more. I mean... what else was there to do? I craved his touch, and from the way, his large hands gripped my body I was guessing he did too.

I'm not sure how or why I reacted the way I did when I first kissed him... I had just remembered the moment we had in his room and the kindness he had shown me. The anger I felt towards him clashing with the lust I felt.

It was odd, almost. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I've never been able to touch anyone like I'm able to touch him. I can't help but blush slightly as I think about the fact Draco was my first kiss. It definitely wasn't how I imagined it, in a dark dingy alley, hiding away from the public... me, so enraged that a new, almost uncontrollable, person came out.

I was mainly thankful that he had responded to my forwardness in kind. Once I had crashed my lips to his own, I was immediately about to pull back until I realized that he had begun to kiss me back. The butterflies in my stomach haven't stopped since. Though, the butterflies seemed to have tripled after I had first quoted his words back to him.

The smile that appeared on his face at that moment was so genuine and beautiful that I couldn't stop myself from letting out a ' _wow_.' It was a delight to see, Draco happy. I feel like all the other times I've seen him he's been mostly angry with the occasional annoyed.

I let out a sigh as the castle comes into view, excited to retreat to the dorms and throw myself onto the bed, exhausted from all the thoughts going through my head as well as everything today.

While I was still beaming about Draco and I's kiss, my hand drifted to my pocket and touched the fine metal of my father's ring. I'd tasked myself with a new important mission, in finding out who killed my parents and _killing_ them. And I won't stop until I do.

I'd considered the thought that Voldemort had killed them but if what I've heard from Harry is true, he wasn't resurrected until a month or two after their deaths, leaving me with very little to start off with. I'm hoping that after a couple of conversations with Dumbledore I'll be able to piece some of their past lives that could explain it all.

Though it seemed less likely to happen the more often I see the Headmaster's chair in the great hall empty at dinner.

I finally make it to the castle and I can't help but applaud myself as I trudge past Mr. Flinch as he checks the Weasley twins for forbidden objects. He didn't even notice me, too focused on removing the multiple items from each of the boys' pockets and scolding them as they make it difficult for him.

Smiling slightly I quickly round the corner, ready to head to the Gryffindor common room when I stop in my tracks, my jaw-dropping at the person before me.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

He's walking towards me and gestures his arms wide as to present himself. "It is I. How are you, Valkyrie?"

"Where have you been?" I ask, ignoring his question as I walk up to him.

He stops in his tracks, holding his hands behind his back politely. "I have been on Hogwarts' business, my dear."

I stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate but he doesn't. I quickly shake my head, knowing he won't answer and get to the point. "I've really needed to talk to you, are you free right now?"

"I am not, I'm afraid." He responds, making me sigh. He continues. "Tonight, we are having a special feast due to the arrival of an exchange student. He will be sorted and then there will be some announcements and we will dine. I should be free after dinner if you would like to stop by my office."

"Oh," I widen my eyes at the news. "Well, that sounds great. I can definitely meet you after dinner... you promise you'll be there?"

He chuckles at my question, I'm sure already having been informed of my multiple visits and questions to the gargoyle.

"Yes, Valkyrie, I shall be in my office this evening. Remember, I have always been a fan of _pumpkin pasties_."

With that, Dumbledore nods to me and continues down the hallway. I stay standing in the same spot with my eyebrows knotted together.

What the hell does that mean?  
  
  
  
  


I spent the rest of the day in my room, looking over a defense against the dark arts textbook I got from the library to see if there was anything of substance Harry and I could use during our meetings.

It was mainly an excuse to avoid talking to anyone and to take my mind away from both my parents and a certain grey-eyed boy.

Though the longer I flipped through it the more I discovered that even this older textbook focused primarily on the theory of defense and didn't necessarily have anything helpful. Even though I wanted to distract myself from thoughts about my parents, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to all of the things my father taught me when we practiced dueling and when we studied defense.

I can still remember the way we would stand in our house's library with our wands at the ready, watching each other with small smiles peaking on our lips. My father loved to throw crazy jinxes and hexes at me, so I got pretty good at blocking and asking questions later.

I hoped that Hermione was right, that I would be a big help to Harry... and I think he'll need all the help he can get especially considering how many students had shown up to Hog's Head today.

I was thankful when Melanie showed up in the dorms close to dinner. She had a wide smile on her face and immediately ran to me and hopped onto my bed to tell me all about her and Blaise's date. Her eyes beamed as she told me how kind and charming, he was to her.

"And he was even a little... shy," she blushed. "I was surprised when he took me for tea at Madame Puddifoot's, that's where like all the couples go!"

Smiling with her I listened as she went on about how the rest of their day went and how he bought her a handful of chocolate frogs after she mentioned she collected the cards. Bringing her voice down to a whisper, even though Hermione wasn't with us, she giggled. "I was the one who leaned in for the kiss first. I knew he was thinking about it, but I could tell he was nervous, so I did it!"

I laughed with her as she explained how it happened, and I couldn't help but blush at the thought that both Melanie and I initiated a kiss with a Slytherin today. Ron would simply pass away if he heard.

Melanie continued to tell me about it as we got dressed for dinner. There was an announcement soon after Professor Dumbledore told me in the hallway that there would be a special fest taking place tonight. It was already rumored that we'd be getting a new student, and students were excited.

I, on the other hand, was more eager to meet up with Dumbledore after the feast. It seemed as though the list of things I needed to talk to him about growing by the day... I almost wished I _had_ made a list.

Once we made it to the Great Hall I unwillingly glanced over to the Slytherin tables, looking for a certain platinum-haired boy but frowned when I didn't spot him. Melanie held the same frown when she didn't spot Blaise.

"You see him?" She asks me.

I quickly shake my head no, realizing she probably thought I too were looking for Blaise.

She lets out a sigh but shrugs as we take our seats, me between Hermione and Fred and her across from me next to Harry. "Must still be changing,"

"Who are you talking about?" Fred questions with a smirk on his face.

George, who sat on his other side piped up then. "You're not talking about your little boyfriend, are you?"

"What's his name—"

"Zabini is it?"

"Oh yeah, I think so,"

"Saw the two of you drooling all over each other—"

"At Madame Puddifoot's,"

The twins are both smirking at Melanie as they take turns finishing each other's sentences. Melanie in response is beet red, trying to glare at them although I could tell she was too happy to, a smile still on her lips.

"Oh knock it off," I say, elbowing Fred. Though I glance back at Melanie with a playful smile. "she's a girl in love,"

Her jaw drops as the twins laugh. "I am not, Val! It's been one date!"

"Ooh, is that why you couldn't attend our meeting, you were on a date now?" Hermione mused from beside me with a large smile. Melanie's face seemed to grow redder at the question. Sending me a full glare now that I humored this attack on her.

I try to muffle my laugh, mouthing a ' _sorry'_ to her.

To Melanie's relief, Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood at the front of the hall, all eyes turning to him. Realizing that most of the students must be in the hall now, I sneak a glimpse to the Slytherin table. I spot Draco immediately and try and suppress a grin as I find him already looking at me.

I smirk and raise my eyebrows at him, as to address the fact that he's already looked at me. ' _I doubt either of us would last a day_ ,' he mused just earlier this afternoon.

His eyes brightened in humor, as though understanding exactly why I was smirking at him and shook his head slightly, lifting one of his hands very discreetly to gesture towards me. I already knew he was trying to make the point that I was also looking at him.

My smile widens and I watch as he does too. Butterflies wreaking havoc in my stomach I pull my eyes away from his, looking down at the table in front of me before looking back up to Dumbledore.

He seemed to be closing his speech, his eyes drifting to mine momentarily before finally announcing the arrival of a new student. With his words came a low rumble of murmurs from the rest of the hall.

"Indeed, transferring to join us from Koldovstoretz, a wizarding school in Russia, Aiden Brightwater," He says, gesturing his hands towards the back of the hall where the doors simultaneously open.

All the students turn their heads to watch the new figure make his way to the front. It was a tall young man, he had dark stylishly unruly hair and seemed to walk with a purpose. He oozed authority... or was it arrogance? I honestly couldn't tell.

The boy wore a small smirk on his face as he made his way past the rest of the students, and everyone remained silent. Professor McGonagall had pulled up a seat and had the sorting hat ready in her hand when he reached her, but everyone already knew where he was going.

 _Slytherin_.

I watched as he took a seat, the smirk still resting upon his face. It was almost beginning to make me uncomfortable the longer I watched him. He was too sure of himself, too sure that the school would wrap around his finger.

McGonagall placed the hat over his head, the sheer size of the hat covering his eyes slightly. Suddenly I could see his mouth moving, as though he were responding to the hat.

The hat opened its mouth. " _SLY_ —"

The word was left incomplete, and the students looked around at each other in confusion, but I kept my eyes narrowed on the boy. His mouth moving again.

After a few confusing seconds, the hat opened his mouth once more, but it was different than usual. I remember the way it shouted, almost at the top of it's non-existent lungs, the house of each student. This time, however, it was low, and almost... annoyed.

" _Gryffindor_." It announced.

Everyone continued to look around confused, even Professor McGonagall looked stricken but didn't voice her concerns as she took the hat off, once again revealing the boy's smiling face and twinkling brown eyes.

Slowly, the Gryffindor table began to clap, surprised with the boy's placement. The boy approached our tables, walking the short ways down to where my friends and I sat, taking the empty seat beside Melanie.

Dumbledore stood back up and continued his speech, gesturing to Umbridge, who was now known as the 'High Inquisitor' of Hogwarts. I didn't even have time to scoff at that, though, instead my eyes were on the boy sitting across from me. Fred and George, brushing past the awkward moment, greeted him with handshakes and happy words. I watched as his smirk transformed into a smile as he shook their hands, unneedingly introducing himself.

Suddenly he turned and caught my eye, giving me a good once over before smiling wider. I offered him my own forced smile before darting my eyes up to Umbridge who was still painfully speaking to us. Though I wasn't listening, I just wanted to pull myself from his intense stare.

I felt his stare on me for a moment longer before also turning to the woman at the front of the hall.

I felt wildly unnerved under his gaze, and even though I wasn't listening to a word coming from Umbridge's mouth I kept my eyes on her. Making sure I wouldn't have to meet his gaze again.


	15. Valkyrie

Once the announcements were finished, Melanie and I both awkwardly turned to our food. Apparently just ignoring the concerning fact that he was placed in Gryffindor, we listened as Fred and George busied themselves with chatting him up. His voice was deep and smooth, with an accent I didn't recognize.

After a small chat consisting of what it was like at Koldovstoretz, his previous school, Aiden's attention suddenly rested upon me.

"I'm sorry I didn't seem to catch your name?" He smiled, I would say it was a polite smile... yet my stomach sank under his gaze and my fingers twitched.

Offering the nicest smile I could manage, I introduced myself with a nod of my head. "Valkyrie Rockwood,"

His smile widened at my words, while my own faltered slightly. His eyes darted down to my gloved hands momentarily before turning to Melanie by his side. She politely introduced herself, and afterward, Hermione followed in sync, Ron, and Harry doing so as well.

As they did so I tried to occupy myself with my food, yet I closely watched the new boy. I didn't like him at all for some reason. When Harry announced his name I watched something flash in Aiden's eyes. His smile had turned almost snake-like and I wondered if anyone else could feel what I was feeling as I stared at him.

"Well, lovely to meet you all. I'm very excited to jump into classes, I hope I haven't missed much,"

Almost everyone from the table scoffed at his words, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What year are you in?" Melanie asked. Her voice came out a little uneven, and I couldn't interpret what that meant.

"I am a fifth year." He states with a smile. I feel George let out a small breath at his words.

Melanie frowned. "Well, I don't want to lie to you, but the workload has been intense for us fifth years."

Aiden nodded slightly, his eyes clouded in thought.

"What made you decide to transfer? I've always wanted to go to __, even just to visit __." Fred says, shoving a bite of peas into his mouth.

His eyes flicker to mine for a second before seemingly looking around at some of the other students at the table. His dark eyebrows furrowed. "My father found it to be imperative to transfer to Hogwarts in recent light of events," his gaze lingered on Harry for a moment. "I'm sure you can all guess why."

I curled my lip slightly in contempt at the fact he had to bring the mood down. Harry seemed deflated at his words, even though I'm sure had it been anyone else he would have been ecstatic to have another person's support. On my right, Hermione's grip on her fork tightened, while on my left George forced a smile.

"Well I suppose that's as good of a reason as any. Dumbledore is the best headmaster," George starts.

"and not to mention the best wizard around," Fred says.

"So you made the right choice." George finishes.

I force myself to pull my eyes away from Aiden. The last thing I needed was to make an enemy my first year here. Honestly, I even hate that I've categorized him as an enemy. Draco and I started off terribly, yet here I am kissing him in dark alleys... I guess there's just something in Aiden's demeanor that throws me off.

I look down at the food on my plate, suddenly the food I had piled on before seemed unappetizing. I sighed lowly and looked up at Melanie who was turned to chat with Harry. Without realizing it I looked past them towards Draco at the Slytherin table.

He had his head turned towards some of his peers, an annoyed smile on his face as he forced out a laugh. I didn't have any time to look away before he caught me. His silver eyes met mine and I watched his lips turn up into a smirk, but it quickly fell.

He raised an eyebrow at me, his face stony. I guess my face betrayed how uneasy I currently felt.

"Valkyrie?"

I quickly dart my eyes away from Draco's, feeling almost as though I had been caught but forced myself to remain calm as I looked into Aiden's dark eyes.

His expression is one of light suspicion, but he has a small smirk lifted on his lips. I squeeze my fists. "Yes?"

"Fred and George just told me this is also your first year here. Where did you transfer from?"

I clear my throat slightly. "Well, I was actually homeschooled before I came."

His eyes narrow slightly as he nods his head. The sickening smile still on his lips. "Have you found it hard to adapt? I'm sure it must be hard to keep up, considering you're only just now receiving a proper education?"

I clench my jaw at his words, ready to reply sharply but Hermione quickly stepped in. "Actually, Aiden, Valkyrie is the best in all our classes. She exceeds in transfiguration and charms and even gives our potions professor a run for his money. I wish I had been homeschooled with her,"

Melanie, Ron, and Harry quickly agree, Harry thankfully able to drag the attention away from me and towards the homework, we had been assigned in charms. I was thankful for Hermione's interruption, even though I could feel anger still swelling inside of me that Aiden had the audacity to ask her such a question.

I don't even think the others know how sensitive that is to me now, having lost both of my previous teachers only months prior.

Taking a deep breath I turned slightly to face Harry as he and Hermione discussed how they should go about writing the essay, trying to keep my eyes away from Aiden.

After a few more minutes there was movement at the front of the hall, and I turned to watch Dumbledore leave his seat, and exit through the back. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the sight, I was dying to get out of this situation.

I wait a minute or two longer before standing from my seat. "I'm going to go ahead and head back to the dorms, I'm getting tired, and I still have a lot of work to do,"

The group nodded to me, and I felt like I was home-free until I heard Aiden speak. "Oh, I'm quite exhausted as well. Do you mind showing me to the Gryffindor dormitories, Valkyrie?"

Even if I wanted to say no, I didn't have a chance. He was already standing up and looking at me with an expectant smile.

Just great.

I force a smile. "Sure."

The others at the table don't say a word as Aiden and I start walking, each on opposite sides of the table, towards the exit. I squeeze my hands into fists, angered at the position I'm now in. It will be ten times harder now to escape from the common room to get to Dumbledore's office.

I turn my head slightly to look at Aiden. His head was held high and he continued to look at everyone as though he knew he was superior to them. Frowning, I suddenly notice that most of the students were watching us leave. My chest tightens as I think about it, but I shake it off as we finally exit the hall.

Once we exit, I take a right, Aiden hot on my tail. I feel him catch up to me, his shoulder almost brushing mine. "I was also wanting to apologize for what I said before, about you being homeschooled,"

I glance over to him and meet his dark eyes. "It definitely sounded less rude in my head. I honestly have never met a home-schooled witch or wizard with any talent."

Immediately as he says this my face morphs into a glare. Off the top of my head, I could name a dozen highly successful homeschooled wizards in the community.

"Well," I start, "I suppose I'm not just any other witch."

"That you are not," He muses, I could already hear see the smirk he had on his face.

I don't look at him though, instead, I continue the journey to the common room with a sneer on my face. Though Aiden must have realized I was annoyed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

I can't help but flinch slightly at the contact. I knew nothing would happen, but I still couldn't help but cringe away.  
Quickly pulling my arm from his grasp I turn to him, my anger levels rising. "Do _not_ touch me."

Aiden's eyes widened and he took a small step back, jokingly raising his hands in the air defensively. His smile faltering slightly after realizing I was serious.

"Hey, I... I really think we got off on the wrong foot Valkyrie," He says, looking at me with his eyebrows knotted together. I shivered slightly as he spoke my name, just the sound of it sounding sinister coming from his lips. "I'm just trying to figure everything out, ok?"

I want to take my wand out and blast him across the castle but I quickly shake the thought, deciding that it would probably be best not to get off on the wrong foot with him. I mean, if my gut is correct, he's definitely not someone you want on your bad side.

Yet again, neither am I.

I force myself to relax, loosening the tension in my shoulders, and offering him a smile. "It's alright... I just really prefer people not to touch me."

Ah, I see," He hums, taking the information in stride, he gestures towards my hands, his smile returning. "Is that why you wear those?"

I don't follow his gaze, instead, I continue to look him in the eye. "Why, yes it is."

His smirk grows and I bite my tongue, turning on my heel and continuing towards the Gryffindor common room. I didn't want to humor that conversation or him for that matter, any longer. I'll be kind to him, but I will not put in any effort beyond that.

The hallway splits and I take a left. He's hot on my heels. "So, Rockwood, huh?"

I glance over at him briefly without saying anything. He's caught up to walk beside me now, looking around at the paintings and statues ornamenting the hallway walls, the same smile on his lips.

"Do you know a Lester Rockwood, by chance?"

I furrow my eyebrows. The name wasn't familiar to me at all. "I'm afraid not," I say, grinning slightly in relief when I see the painting of the fat lady ahead.

"Lester Rockwood?" He urged, "Brother of Daniel Rockwood? He's quite famous."

My chest tightens at the sound of my father's name. _Brother?_ I had never heard of this Lester character. I feel as though if someone were to exist in my family, I would know. Even if it was a brief mention at a family gathering.

We finally reach the fat lady and so I stop before it, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of anyone with that name in my family. Perhaps he's an extended member? Though I find this unlikely, I think you have the wrong surname."

Aiden had stopped and turned to face me similarly. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at me, eyes narrowed slightly and I already guessed he could tell I was lying. I definitely found it curious that he knew my father's name, but I wouldn't give him the acknowledgment. I'm positive there is no such person in my family, I would have heard of him or even seen a picture of him around.

However, if there is, I _will_ find out about it.

But it will _not_ be from Aiden.

" _Mimbulus Mimbletonia,"_ I say.

"What?—"

The painting opens, bumping him on the shoulder slightly. I smile as I watch him flinch a little but quickly pretends to not have as he backs away to let the painting swing open.

" _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. That is the password to get into the Gryffindor dormitories. It will serve you well to remember it."


	16. Valkyrie

I was actually thankful I was forced to visit my dorm before making my way to Dumbledore's office. After Aiden's question about a so-called Lester Rockwood and his relation to my father, I decided that I wanted to bring the ring I had found earlier that day to show him.

Obviously, I wouldn't tell him the entire story around the ring... meaning I wouldn't tell him about my plans to find and kill the people responsible. I considered not telling him where I found the ring, but I had questions about that, like what could my parents have been doing in Hogsmeade so far away from home on a random march evening?

I also had added a new question to my list. Is there a Lester Rockwood in my family, and what made him so important that Aiden would ask about him?

One thing about being homeschooled was that your teacher got full autonomy over what you learned. It just so happened that my parents loved to teach me about our own family history. They told me about ancestors as far back as the time of the Hogwarts founders and the impacts they had on the wizarding world. Though the more I think about it, the history surprisingly got a little more blurred as the timeline neared the present.

I tried to organize my thoughts and questions as I made my way towards Dumbledore's office. I needed to make sure and not get sidetracked by anything, if I do, I'll surely forget all my questions.

When I finally reached the gargoyle it took me a couple of minutes before realizing that his words from earlier this evening including a password. "Pumpkin pasties."

The door swung open and I happily made my way inside, climbing the stairs to the second door. It was closed, so I knocked on the sturdy wood.

"Come in," His voice rang.

Pushing the door open, I peer inside and see Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a large bowl before him. I close the door behind me and approach him.

"Evening Valkyrie," He says, standing. He picks up the bowl, and I notice now that there's a shining liquid inside. It wasn't any potion I'd ever seen before.

He places the bowl in his cabinet, reaching for the cabinet doors, and pulling them almost closed. I raise my eyebrows at the sight but decide not to question his actions, there's already too much on my mind.

"So, what all can I help you with." He asks, gesturing towards the chair before him for me to sit as he does the same behind his desk.

"Well, I have a lot to ask you about."

He nods his head slightly, a smile on his lips. "Yes, so you've said."

I nod. "Right... well, um.. have you ever met someone with my abilities before?"

"No, I have not." He answers confidently. "I have, however, read about one other wizard with the ability. Though, the accounts back then weren't nearly as reliable as they are now."

My eyes widen, but I'm left confused with his last statement. "Wait, when are the records from?"

"Perhaps a 1000 years ago. Possibly even corresponding to the founding of the school."

My heart drops at the news. Well, I'm definitely not going to be getting any help from that.

"Oh.. ok. Well, I was just wondering if you had any knowledge of my gifts beyond what we already know." I state, pulling my hands into my lap and locking them together nervously. "When I first got here, before you gave me the gloves, I had an... encounter."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raise, encouraging me to continue. "And, when this person touched me, I didn't see or hear anything. It was as though my abilities didn't work on them, or something stopped me from being able to do it. Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

He raises one of his hands to brush his beard around his chin, his eyes clouded in thought. "Have you been able to interact with the person anymore? Have you been able to touch them again, and received the same result?"

"Yes, I have. Its been consistent. I even brought their hand to my face, where I'm the most sensitive, and still nothing."

"That's quite interesting." He says, I could tell his brain was still trying to come up with something. "I'm sure that's quite a relief, to be able to touch someone and not be bombarded by their thoughts or their future."

I simply nod, hoping he'll have more to say.

"There is one theory that I had considered in the past, but I had quickly dismissed. Though considering recent events, it may be a valid one. When I first met you, I had done research on the possibility of a seer seeing themselves in a vision. I quickly concluded that it was impossible for you to see anything that you might be present in.

"However, that only means the particular time frame you see. For example, if you were to have touched me in the hallway before, you could have seen me, in my office, looking over my pension." He gestures towards the slightly ajar cabinet, obviously meaning the bowl he had put away when I first came.

"But you would have only seen that image, up until the point you knocked on the door—you see? Once you are inserted into the equation, your sight is limited."

I think back to all the visions I've seen, and it seems true. I've never seen myself in any of them... except... "Sometimes, I can see the past through people's eyes. And I have seen myself then...."

The memory of seeing myself holding on to Umbridge's wrist and the terrifying look of eyes plays through my head.

Dumbledore nods thoughtfully. "I suppose, since you have already lived and seen in these memories, they are yours to access. I think the primary rule in your visions is that you cannot see your own future."

I let out a small 'ah' in understanding. I mean, it makes sense. I've never seen myself in one of my visions.

Wait...

"But sir, what does that have to do with why I can't see anything from this person?"

"Well, Valkyrie, I believe that if you truly cannot see anything from this person, that must mean that they will continue to be in your life. They will be an important factor for you, their future is forever entangled with your own."

My jaw drops slightly and my eyes widen. Will continue to be in my life? Draco? It doesn't seem possible. I shake my head slightly and Dumbledore's lips raise into a small smile. "You don't think so?"

"N-No, I don't.. it doesn't make sense, it doesn't add up." I stutter, looking at the floor. "Even if it did, how am I not able to hear his thoughts? See his past?"

Dumbledore cocks an eyebrow at the word 'his,' but doesn't pursue it. Instead, he lets out a sigh. "Understand that this is unchartered territory, Valkyrie. Everything I say is theory. Though my theory as to why you can't see or hear those things stem from a deeper level.

"While the same could happen with a best friend that you live with, you'd still be able to use your abilities on them. However, in the case of a significant other, you are completely embedded into their subconscious and vice-versa. Thus, there is almost a piece of you inside them, connecting the two of you—hindering your ability."

My heart feels like it's in my throat at his words. Significant other? It doesn't seem possible. It doesn't seem likely. "A-Are you sure that's the only explanation? Is there any other possibility you've considered?"

I watch as he pauses, hesitating almost. His eyes dart to the desk in front of him. "There is, isn't there?" I urge.

Dumbledore lets out a pained breath. "Yes, there is in fact one other possibility... though it's what I read in the thousand-year-old texts surrounding the other wizard with similar abilities."

I raise my eyebrows, nodding my head desperately for him to continue. There needed to be another explanation, I don't know why but I refused to take just the one.

"The wizard then had found someone who he could not see either, someone he couldn't use his abilities on. He believed that the person was immune to his touch... because that person would be the one to end his life."

I freeze in my seat, processing his words. "That... the person.. would be his... killer?"

Dumbledore looked grieved as he nodded his head. "But please, Valkyrie, remember that when this wizard was alive, there were very few advancements made in the field of divination. It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up killing his possible soulmate on silly superstition."

Swallowing my fear, I try and give him a reassuring nod. Neither explanation suited me, and I found myself wishing I hadn't asked at all.

Remembering all the other questions I still have I shake my head slightly, I promised myself not to get sidetracked. I can always return to this situation later.

"Um, ok, thank you." I awkwardly clear my throat, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Another question I've wanted to ask you also concerns my ability. When I see things, most of the time it comes to me randomly if I see the future, the past, or if I hear thoughts. Well, the other day I touched someone without my gloves... and I subconsciously asked to be _shown_ a memory, and it worked."

He doesn't look shocked at my words, but there's an unreadable expression on his face I'm struggling to decipher.

"That is interesting indeed, Valkyrie. It's definitely not impossible to do such a thing, but it takes a massive amount of power and practice to do something like that. Do you know of the art of occlumency or legilimency?"

I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.

"Well, occlumency is the power to control one's own mind. Being able to organize the mind and suppress certain memories, ultimately protecting the mind from infiltrators. I believe that if you were to properly master the art of occlumency, you would be able to continue into legilimency. Legilimency is the art of navigating through another's mind—thus, learning to be the infiltrator.

"If you were to learn how to protect your own mind, and how to access someone else's conscious, I believe that you would be able to train your mind to only see certain things. For example, you could learn to only hear thoughts. I don't think, because of how much power you have, that you would be able to stop your ability all together though. By mastering these practices you would be able to choose one to focus on: the past, present, or future; as opposed to seeing whatever comes first."

My eyes are wide as I listen to his words. Occlumency sounds like something I'd definitely be interested in pursuing. I've struggled all my life with the fear of seeing someone's death, or a tragic accident... all of which I couldn't tell them.

Dumbledore clears his throat, making me look back up to him, my eyes having drifted to the floor in thought. "Please understand though, Valkyrie, that there no research on the practice of occlumency in terms of protecting the brain against infiltration concerning someone's future, but I do believe that it is a viable theory—that occlumency and legilimency could help you _control_ your ability."

I nod to his words, yet I can't help the frown that comes to my face. It seems as though a lot of what Dumbledore knows and can tell me is just simply _theory_. Though I force the thought from my head, he's trying the best with what little information he has—my ability is so rare.

"Um, how would I go about learning occlumency and legitimacy?"

Dumbledore lets out a small chuckle. "Well, it just so happens that one of our professors here is fluent in both arts. Professor Snape."

My smile immediately falls. _Seriously? Snape?_

As though reading my mind, he nods. "I'm afraid he's the best, he is who you would need to teach you how to hone your ability like that. I could always ask him if he has the time to help you."

Forcing a smile, I nod. I suppose that's what I get for being a showoff in potions on day one. I subconsciously roll my eyes at the thought. Though, he still isn't as cruel to me as he is Harry.

My smile instantly deflates at the thought of Harry, the vision I've needed so desperately to tell Professor Dumbledore since I first came, coming to the forefront of my mind.

"Alright, I would appreciate that... also, while it's on my mind, I wanted to let you know about something that I saw the other day."

"A vision?" Dumbledore clarifies.

"Yes, it was from Harry Potter."

He looks as though he froze at my words, completely stopping all movement. Worried, I lean in. "Sir?"

"Valkyrie, before you tell me this, have you considered the consequences?"

It's my turn to pause now. I think about the main rule he always told me, to never tell someone present in the vision about the vision. Though, it's like what he explained to me earlier, with the vision of him in his office stopping the moment I knock on the door. Couldn't it be that I don't see some things? That I could have possibly not seen someone else in the room?

Or even when I had my first ever vision from Dumbledore, 'Voldemort has returned,' he said. It looked as though he were talking to me, him looking up to meet my eyes... though there must have been someone else in the room I didn't see right?

So what if I 'didn't see' Dumbledore in this vision?

"Yes, sir, I have. I think it's ok to tell you."

He looks at me wearily, but nods, allowing me to continue. "Alright then."

"Um, so I had a vision on the train, of him on a dark marble floor. It looked as though he were seizing, or something... I mean, there was a problem with him. Then he looked up and his eyes were glowing green. The vision ended after that, but I remember he looked to be in a large room... there were pieces of broken, shattered marble on the floor around him. I couldn't tell where it was though."

Once I finish Dumbledore nods his head but doesn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he brings his hand up to rub his chin again, thinking hard.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Valkyrie." He finally says. Then he focuses on me again, having already taken the information and stored it away.

I look at him wearily, suddenly feeling bad about how much I've been asking him. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, Professor. I only have a couple more questions. This time, it's about my parents."

He takes a deep breath, but suppresses it slightly, as though to hide it. I took that as Dumbledore's version of 'gulping' nervously.

Unable to take a page from his book, I gulp nervously. My hands shaking ever so slightly as I reach into my pocket and pull out my father's black ring. The metal shines in the low light as I place it on his desk.

"Why was my father in Hogsmeade that night, Professor?"

I decided to ask the question this way hoping to get more information from him. If I seemed like I knew more than I let on, he would ultimately reveal more to me.

He looks down at the ring, his face unreadable, but noticeably pale. Slowly, he reaches out and picks the ring up, looking it over. He pauses as he turns it over, and soon after his face crumbles slightly, similar to how mine had when I read the inscription first.

He takes a deep breath, sparingly meeting my eyes before looking back down at the ring and its inscription. "You found this in Hogsmeade?"

His question, for some reason, angers me. In my gut, I felt as though he knows what happened to my parents. I mean, he had to, right? They were so close to Hogwarts at the time, it doesn't seem like a coincidence.

Tring to rein in my anger, I nod. "In the grass behind Hog's Head. Right in front of the wall where they died."

Dumbledore meets my gaze, and even though I knew he understood what I meant, I elaborate. "The back of Hog's Head, I recognized it instantly. Every crack, every stone... it's the same one I see every night when I'm forced to relive it."

"Valkyrie..." He starts, looking at the ring once more before placing it back on the table close to me. His face betrays him, his eyes almost tearful as he looks back to me. "I'm afraid I don't have the answers you are looking for. I do not know why your parents were in Hogsmeade that evening. Your father had not come to see me."

His last statement deflates me slightly. That was exactly what I was hoping had happened. My mind drifts to the Hog's Head and I can't help but grimace slightly. I don't understand why my parents would have ever been there... it's just not the kind of place they would have casually gone to.

I struggle to accept the fact that Dumbledore won't be of any help, ultimately meaning that I'm going to have to start from scratch to find out why my parents died and who killed them.

Looking down at the ring solemnly, I take a breath. "Ok. Um, but could you tell me what metal this ring is made from? When I found it, I could feel the magic radiating from it, do it's definitely something."

Hesitantly, he reaches for the ring again and looks it over. I can't help but notice he tries to avoid the inscription on the inside. "Well... from what I can tell, it's made of a basic metal. Something even muggles could get their hands on."

I'm about to object, but he continues. "However, I too feel a small magical signature on it... I believe it has been charmed. If I were to guess it was made by a metal charmer. Its use was probably for communication, tracking, maybe even to act as a key."

I take in his words... a _metal charmer_. It seemed like a made-up profession, and I would have thought so had I not heard Fred and George talking about hiring one not days prior. Metal charmers are known for making objects such as the golden snitch and sneakoscopes.

"Alright, thank you," I nod, reaching my hand out and allowing him to drop the ring into my gloved hand. I search my mind for any more questions, but the only one I can think of I know I won't get an answer to.

"I know you probably don't have an answer for me... but I was wondering if you had any idea who killed them?"

Dumbledore looks me in the eyes as he speaks, slightly shaking his head. "I do not."

"Ok. So, I only have one more question," I say, wanting to get off the subject of my parent's deaths. I didn't want him to be looking into it while I was. Merlin-forbid if he were to discover my intentions.

He nods and I continue "It was something the new kid, Aiden, asked me earlier when I walked him to the common room. He asked me if I knew of a Lester Rockwood."

His face doesn't reveal anything instead he continues to watch me for a moment. "Do you?"

I knot my eyebrows together. "No, I don't. He claimed that he was a father's brother, but I've never heard of him. I've never even heard of the name Lester in my family. Surely he is mistaken, yeah?"

"I believe he is." Dumbledore nods.

I let out a small sigh of relief, happy that Aiden was misinformed. I quickly accept Dumbledore's response, finally done with all of my questions, and happy to be.

"Alright. Well, I think that's all I have." I say softly, thinking back to all of the information I'd learned.

"Glad to have been of service. I apologize that I haven't been here." He says, nodding to me. "Though I do have a small question for you, how is divination class treating you?"


	17. Valkyrie

The next day I woke up with a headache.

It was decently late in the evening when I finally left Dumbledore's office the night before. I was surprised at how much time had passed yet at the same time I was thankful I didn't have to explain myself to anyone hanging around the common room. Instead, I was able to sneak up into the dorms without attracting any attention to myself. I was also happy to find both Hermione and Melanie asleep when I got to our room.

I had been exhausted from everything I'd learned from Dumbledore, and expected to fall asleep the moment my head hit my pillow, but I wasn't so lucky. My mind refused to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. Instead, I ended up staying up half the night, thinking about it all.

I had been disappointed that he gave me mainly theories to explain my abilities, but I also understood that because my power is so unique, there isn't much to go off of. Though as I laid in bed, I realized that he had never told me the name of the ancient wizard who had my same abilities. It would have been nice to be able to look him up.

The main thing my mind kept returning to was Draco. Things had been so good yesterday, it seemed as though we finally saw each other for the first time when we kissed... but now I'm struggling to accept the knowledge that his touch could be either my savior or my end.

I managed to fall asleep for maybe an hour or two, but I was forced awake too soon. My usual dream ended like it always did, me gripping the hilt of a sword, being surrounded by hooded figures before the wall behind me gave away. It was the feeling of free-falling that startled me awake, my stomach churning.

Though, the dream seemed worse than it normally did. Possibly because I've now actually been there or the fact that now set on finding those responsible. Either way, I couldn't fall back to sleep after that. So instead, I got up silently, trying my best to not disturb Hermione or Melanie as I dressed and left the dorm.

I thankfully managed to leave the Gryffindor tower unnoticed, and once I was out, I immediately headed for the library.

I wanted to see if I could find anything in any divination history books about the wizard Dumbledore discussed. I needed to see for myself the entry he wrote about the person he could touch... maybe I'll understand why he decided that that person would be his killer. Because in my case, I refused to accept it. But somehow the alternative scared me more.

I was happy to find the library still open, completely abandoned except for the lone librarian who sat behind her desk. She didn't seem surprised to see me enter even though I must have looked a mess. Not to mention the fact that it was 3:50 AM on a Sunday morning. Instead, though, she just nodded to me as I passed her, placing my bag on one of the tables furthest from her.

After I wandered into the stacks of books, looking for the divination section, and when I didn't find what I was looking for, the history section. I cringed as I blew away layers of dust from a couple of books. Among them, I was able to find one promising book. However, once I opened it I noticed that it began in the fourteenth century when I was possibly needing information from the first.

I ended up creating a large pile of books on to the floor, eventually sitting beside it with my legs crossed and pulling each one into my lap to look them over. I felt as though I looked through hundreds of books, reading about all kinds of witches and wizards with extraordinary powers... t

Finally, though I found a book that began exactly around the time I needed. I spent a good while reading its contents, scanning it carefully in case I'd miss anything. After a while, I began to give up. There were plenty of witches and wizards who have been documented who just suddenly seize up and deliver a prophecy to whoever was around to hear it. I was interested in reading about a wizard who could read someone's past from their reflection in the water of a still lake... but by the middle of the book, there was no mention of anyone like me.

Once the book dove into the next era, I slammed it shut. I heard a soft shush sound from the other side of the library, causing me to roll my eyes at the librarian. As though there was any reason to keep the place quiet this early.

Though I glanced up and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise, slowly filling the library with new light. I hadn't realized how long I had been looking.

I took another glance around the section, hoping to have something jump out at me, but nothing did. After a few moments, I placed all the books back in their places. I don't think I'll ever be able to find anything without knowing the wizard's name.

With a sigh, I started back towards my table when I passed one section that made me pause. Eyebrows furrowed, I turned and approached the shelves of books. One word popped out at me and I smirked.

Occlumency.

With a smile, I pulled one of the books off the shelf and looked at the cover. ' _Occlumency: The Art of Your Mind_.'

The dread I felt before suddenly faded away slightly as I looked over the book. This was something that I could definitely get the jump on... I could probably even save myself from spending so much time with Professor Snape if I prepare now.

Holding on to the book tightly, I look at some of the other books over the topic. I was getting very excited as I looked at the array of books offered. I manage to pick out three more, one of them even being titled, ' _Occlumency for Beginners_.'

I continue to look around the section a bit longer, looking for a book on legilimency, but frowned when I realized that there weren't any books I could see about it. I let out a sigh before making my way to the librarian at the front of the room.

I notice as I'm nearing her that a group of students had actually entered the library at some point. They all wore blue accents on their robes. I spare them a quick glance before stopping before the librarian. She barely looks up from the book in her hands as I approach. It isn't until one of the newcomers in the library accidentally dropped a book that she looked up, glaring in the direction of the young boy.

Her eyes finally meet mine. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any books on legilimency?"

The lady stares at me a moment, glancing down at the books already piled in my arms. She looks back up to meet my eyes. "We do, but I'm afraid that they are in the restricted section. You'll need approval from a professor to access them."

Her words take me by surprise, but I suppose it makes sense, to have certain books restricted from a school full of students.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." I finally say, turning and walking back to my desk.

I try my best to quietly place the books on the table before sitting down. I reach for the top one, _Occlumency for Beginners_. It seems like the best place to start.

Honestly, I'm glad I ended up doing research on this—it's a nice distraction from my thoughts about Draco. All the progress we made yesterday at Hogsmeade seemed to fly out the window. Now, I was terrified by what it could mean, being able to touch him.

I had thought it was a gift when it first happened, but reality just seems to be crashing down on me.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I dive into the theory and practice of occlumency. It seemed pretty straightforward as I read it over.

Finally, after reading over some of what the first book said, I decided to try it out. As a guinea pig, I use the knowledge that I had that Draco's life could forever be entangled with my own, that there was a piece of me inside him and his future. Remembering Dumbledore's words cause a shiver to run down my spine but I try to focus, focusing on the art of occlumency and the fact that I wanted to store away the knowledge/ memory of it.

After a couple of minutes of painful failure, I return to the book and try to read more about the doing aspect of it all. Finally, I close my eyes and try again. I think instead of the memory as a cohesive unit. Taking out only one bit of the memory, the book claims, is harder than taking out an entire 'cohesive unit.'

So instead of trying to hide away the fact that Draco could be my significant other, I try to hide away the entire question. The question I asked Dumbledore about it, and both of his answers.

Closing my eyes yet again I try to figure out how to remove the thought from the forefront of my mind. The book suggests hiding it away behind a 'door,' but for some reason, I couldn't manage it. It seemed as though the thought would continue to rule my mind.

My eyes still closed, I jump slightly when I hear movement before me. I quickly open my eyes and frown at the person in front of me.

Aiden Brightwater sits before me. He's looking down at the occlumency book I had open, having pulled it towards him. A smirk rises on his lips. "Occlumency, eh?"

My face contorts in anger as I reach over and pull the book back towards me, slamming it shut-- earning me yet another shush from the librarian. Though I don't look at her, instead my eyes are trained on Aiden's.

"What do you want?" I sneer.

He feigns innocence. "What? I was just giving myself a self-guided tour of the castle when I saw you in here. Just wanted to see what you were doing up and in here so early,"

"I could ask the same of you."

He flashes me a smile "Well, I definitely don't pride myself on being an early bird, but I have trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places. I woke up not that long ago and took it upon myself to venture around the castle. What's your excuse?"

I try and brush off his nearly perfect response and shrug. "Studying."

He cocks an eyebrow at me, glancing down at the books. "Well, I definitely didn't know there was a class on occlumency... but by the look on your face when I first showed up, you're obviously in the first year's class."

I scoff at him. "As if you know any more than I do."

His smile raises into a full-on grin as he leans back in his seat. "Well..."

I have to stop my jaw from dropping at his words. There's no way he knows exactly what I'm desperately trying to learn right now. "Let me guess, you're a master of occlumency?"

He shrugs dramatically, the smile still on his face. I roll my eyes at him but he leans forward on the table slightly. "I would be willing to help you learn..."

I stare at him for a moment and carefully weigh my options. Aiden fucking Brightwater, or Professor Snape. It actually takes me a moment to decide, which he notices, making me even more irritated.

"I think I'll pass. I don't think I could stand you for that long."

He lets out a breathy laugh at my words, obviously surprised by my straightforwardness. He ignores the librarian as she shushes us from the other side of the library. "Really, Valkyrie? Do you already despise me? You don't even know me."

I lift my wand and wave it in a circle, wordlessly casting ' _muffiato'_ to form a bubble around us.

I'm not sure if it was due to the fact that I was severely sleep-deprived or because minutes before I had been vigorously attempting to train my brain the art of occlumency, but I scoffed at him with narrowed eyes. "You're right, I don't know you, but I certainly know people like you. Insufferable know-it-alls with god-complexes and the assumption that everyone around them will fall to their knees with a single word. Not to mention their oh so exhilarating hobby of belittling others to inflate their own ego, even when they know that the other person is much better than them—"

His face remains stony as I look him up and down for effect, but I noticed the slightest twitch in his cheek even as he tried to remain smiling down at me. The sight makes me pull my own smile. "But let's not forget their favorite pastime, pretending to know things to make others feel inferior. It's the biggest tell-tale."

I'm left smirking at him after I finish and I try to hold on to it as Aiden calmly reaches and brushes some of his dark hair from his forehead, a seemingly unaffected smile resting upon his lips. "You sure do know a lot for someone who was homeschooled all their life."

"Wow, and there it is again. Pretending to know things you have no clue about. Could you be any more _predictable_?"

He pauses, sitting up in his seat to lean in close to me. "Predictable?"

I'm uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but even more so by the fact that his usual smirk seemed to fall from his face. It was unusual, eerie, even, as he looked at me. He didn't look mad, he still looked amused as he raised an eyebrow at me, and I tried my best to maintain his eye contact.

"Try to stop me," He says lowly.

I furrow my eyebrows at his words, but before I can question him its feels as though I'd been hit by a wave, an unrelenting force crashing into my mind. It takes me a second, but I realize what he's done the second he finds the first memory on the front of my mind.

 _"So, Rockwood, huh?" I hear Aiden's voice ring out. I'm in the hallway leading him to the Gryffindor common room._ _"Do you know a Lester Rockwood, by chance?"_

_"I'm afraid not," I say._

_"Lester Rockwood? Brother of Daniel Rockwood? He's quite famous."_

_My chest tightens at the sound of my father's name. Brother?_

I feel Aiden inside my head, and I realize now that he can hear everything from my head, all of my thoughts.

 _"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of anyone with that name in my family," I reply passively, pretending I didn't know._ I could feel Aiden's presence in my head, sensing and already picturing his smug expression. _"Perhaps he's an extended member? Though I find this unlikely, I think you have the wrong surname."_

I'm struggling to do anything as he watches the memory unfold before us... But suddenly I remember his words. ' _Try to stop me._ '

I now definitely wished I had read beyond the occlumency book's first couple of chapters, beyond organizing the mind to defending the mind. Summoning everything I had in me, I tried to close off the memory to him, yelling out a ' _NO_.'

I'm successful, but this allows him to jump into the next readily available memory.

Had I not been lost in my mind I would have gasped. Suddenly I was back in Hogsmeade.

_I was walking past the shops with my fists clenched at my sides._

_"What, no snarky comment to dish out? I'm surprised, Rockwood. I would have thought—"_

_"You would have thought what?" I turn to stare into his bright eyes. My thoughts drift to Melanie and Blaise, before sliding past my parent's deaths._

_Draco merely smirks down at me._

_I grab the front of his shirt and drag him into the alley._

' _NO_!' I try, trying to push Aiden out of this memory like I had the last. Any memory but this one... I silently plead.

_His eyes are wide as I push him up onto the wall._

' _GET OUT_ ,' I beg, but he doesn't budge. I push and push but Aiden remains. It's almost as though before he had let me win. He had let me push him from that memory. But now he was interested in what he was seeing and refused to go.

_"You've always asked me what my game was, well now it's my turn. What fucking game are you playing?"_

I fight the urge to cry, knowing the thoughts that come to my head next. He has no right to divulge in my head like this.

I try one last time to push him out, my heart racing as I know what comes next in that memory. Forcing myself to focus, to find a memory... one that could lure him away from this one. Anything...

Suddenly it comes to my mind, flashing almost like a light bulb. I take a second, toying with it, before I feel confident, pushing it to the front.

The second I held it out for him, Aiden takes it, jumping on it like I knew he would. Leaving the other memory to dive into the new one just as had I uttered the words, " _Fuck it_ ,"

_Harry groaned on the dark marbled floor. His body seemed to be seizing._

There were no thoughts to listen for in this memory. I made sure of it. There were only the sounds of him, struggling against an unknown force.

_After a moment, Harry lifted his head up and I catch a glimpse of his glowing green eyes._

I feel Aiden hesitate, and I capitalize on it. Pushing him out.

The second I feel myself return to reality, I launch myself to my feet, grasping for my wand. Once I have it I point it down at Aiden furiously. I couldn't believe he had just done that. Legilimency was torturous. The fact that Aiden knew how to do it so well, holding completely me helpless as he forced himself into my mind, made my blood boil.

I stared down at him, and he remained motionless. He was still in his seat, a look of shock upon his face as I'm sure he tried to process the last memory I had sent his way. Mouth slightly agape, he looked up at me with a strange look. "What was that..?"

I hands are shaking slightly, but I try to hold my wand steady as I pointed it down at him. 

I shouldn't have shown him that memory. I should have just let him explore Draco and I's moment, but something inside of me refused to let him. That moment was just... too personal, too valuable even.

Funnily, as I think about it, there are definitely worse memories that he could have accessed. Things about my ability or even anything about the conversation I had with Dumbledore the night before. But it was that one. And it was that one that I sacrificed Harry's future for.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from me. If you ever do that again, it will surely be the last thing you ever do." I finally say, my voice dripping with the venom I so desperately tried to muster to cover the shakiness.

With that, I grab my bag from the table before lowering my wand and turning on my heel to leave the library.

The last glimpse I caught of his face still showed his shocked expression. He just stared at me with his big brown eyes, as though he were still trying to understand what he just saw.

Pushing it out of my head, I weaved my way around the tables, looking up at the one filled table to see if anyone noticed anything. I had thankfully cast the _muffiato_ charm before it had happened, but I wasn't sure if anyone saw me threaten Aiden with my wand.

Though as I looked at the table, most of the third years thankfully had their noses down in their books. There was only one young boy who was sitting straight up, watching me with his jaw slack. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a small shake of my head, which caused him to quickly look back down to his own book.

I didn't feel the need to worry about it. So, I continued out of the library without another glance back.

It was still so early in the morning that I felt it wouldn't be wise to return to the dorms. Especially not the common room, on the off chance that Aiden would search me out. Instead, I turned and headed out the castle doors and into the courtyard. The sun had made it past the mountains and shone across the castle, giving it an ethereal glow.

Sighing, I continued out of the courtyard and headed towards the large body of water that the castle sat next to. The Black Lake, I believe it's called.

It takes me a bit to cross the land that stretches from the castle to the shore, in the process, I pass a small hut as well as the place where we've been having Care of Magical Creatures.

Finally, I reach the shoreline and let out a sigh. I drop my bag and sit down beside it, looking out at the water.

 _Legilimency_. I think. _I didn't want to learn it._

My head still ached slightly from the pressure Aiden had put on my mind... and I understood that the pain could have been worse... and that's why the books to learn it are in the restricted section.

I close my eyes for a second, thinking back to the memory I shared with Aiden. It wasn't my memory to give. It wasn't my memory at all, yet he was able to latch on to it as though it were just another one of my alley-way rendezvous.

Legilimency... is that technically what I can do? In a way, my power is a non-intrusive way to extract thoughts and memories. I just so happen to also be able to see into someone's future.

Does that make me worse? That I can also intrude on their future? Or am I better, because I don't cause the person pain?

I'm left to ponder these thoughts as I listen to the soft sounds of the water lapping at the shore. At one point I look up at the sky and watch as a jet-black owl flies across the solid, undisturbed sky. I'm sure it has a letter to deliver, and by its speed, I could tell it was urgent.


End file.
